Concrete Angel
by Sirianna-Black
Summary: Connor&Angel have resolved things between them,yet still step on the occasional rocky path.When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted 2 her.But her life is far frm perfect.What happens when they find out she lives a life of hell on earth?
1. Chapter 1

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter One .::.**

It was a normal night of patrolling for the Fang Gang. It was quiet. It almost seemed to quiet. But the Gang took time to enjoy the quiet atmosphere and now sat in Caritas with drinks in front of them. Connor was sipping at his coke as a demon moved to the stage and began singing a bad version of I ain't No Quitter by Shania Twain.

The fellow demons clapped however Connor was trying his best not to laugh along with Spike who had just downed another Shot of Tequilla. It was around the time another demon stepped on stage Angel said,

"We should do another round of patrolling."

Connor, Spike, Gunn, Cordellia, and Fred looked at him and nodded and they all stood. They waved goodbye to Lorne and headed out. Connor and Spike Patrolled together but as always they split up to cover more ground. Connor passed the park fence and went to the gate entrance and began walking down the small sidewalk in the park.

He passed the lake and moved to the playground. As he began to walk across the mulch covered play area. He heard sniffling. Looking around he spotted a small figure on the swings. Sitting with its head down. Connor approached and stayed prepared in case it was a demon or a vampire but then he caught a sound of the heartbeat and lowered his demeaneor some He walked over and stood next to the swing set.

The figure was of a teenage girl. She was small for her age but it was obvious she was not a little kid. She had blond hair that shown in the moonlight overhead, She stood around probably five feet and maybe a few inches. She was wearing torn jeans and a baggy shirt that was torn as well. In Connor's eyes she had obviously been through something. Her crying only confirmed it.

"Are you okay?"

He asked, The girl startled and looked at him. She scurried from the swing and backed away, shaking as she did,

"Please don't hurt me."

She said in a hoarse whisper that was almost inaudible. Connor got a look at her face it was red on the side and tearstreaked. It looked as if she had been hit. He scanned her quickly. Her arms were bruised slightly and she was thin. Thinner than he was after he got away from Holtz.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I was passing and heard you crying... Are you alright?"

He asked again she looked at him with wide green eyes. Eyes that looked like emerald gem stones. She shook her head and sank to the ground and covered her ears and gripped her hair in her fingers,

"I can't tell. I'll get hurt."

She muttered. Connor caught it and wanted to know what was wrong but questioning would lead to her wondering how he heard. She looked like an angel he wondered how anything or anyone would want to or would hurt her.

He knelt down next to her and touched her shoulder, causing her to flinch and pull away. He frowned slightly. then got the wiff of an irony like smell. Blood. he could see it dried on her shirt near her neck.

"Let me help you. You've been hurt."

She shook her head and burst into tears,

"No, no help. It'll make it worse please just leave me alone. I don't want to be punished."

She said as she stood and moved away and begain walking. Connor was tempted to follow. But thought against it. Getting a good wiff of her scent from the air he moved from the park and began running across town. He soon found his Father and Cordellia.

"Dad!"

He shouted as he neared and came to a stop. Angel looked at Connor worry crossing his features,

"What is it Con? Is something wrong, did something happen?"

He asked. Connor looked at his father and then said,

"I was patrolling in the park and came across a girl. She was. I don't know. She was skinny, tiny. had some blood on her. She was scared to death and was going on about not wanting to be punished or to get hurt. She wouldn't let me help her she got up and walked off but I feel it. She needs help. Her eyes they were pleading for help. Help she can't ask for."

Connor said looking between Angel and Cordellia.

"I know her scent. We can follow her."

Angel looked at his son and said,

"Whoa, Hold up. Slow down some... alright. We'll follow lets go back and trace the scent."

He said, the look in his son's eyes when he explained told him. That this girl he was talking about needed help, and was far to terrified to ask for it. The three went back to the park and Angel and Connor followed her scent to a road on the opposite side of the park up to an intersection. Then it just vanished. A stronger scent that smelt of alcohol and smoke was present.

The group looked at each other. Angel and Connor knowing it was a dead end. They met up with Gunn, Fred, and Spike and headed back to the Hyperion. They went over the very unactive demon and vampire patrol and then began discussing the park incident, Connor had. Fred frowned slightly,

"Poor Girl. Something bad must be going on or have had to happen for her to be like that. Especially if she was as skiddish as Connor says."

Gunn and Cordellia nodded in agreement along with Connor and Angel. Spike seem to be thinking the same thing as he also nodded sollemly.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **There it is. Chapter One. Chapter Two will hold much more. I hope, I am trying to move things at a even pace and have events happen fast yet not so fast it seems unnatural. But I can assure a bit more will go on in chapter two. Chapter 3 will most likely be packed with event happenings. Hope you like. Please Read and Review. Also I know Connor is probably a bit OOC but I haven't been able to catch alot of Connor Episodes to see his personality but thats why I set this a bit where him and Angel don't have many problems. I also see Connor as a kind and caring person.


	2. Chapter 2

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Warning .::. **This chapter has a abuse scene so it is a high rating of Mature. You have been warned.

**.::. Chapter Two .::.**

A week had gone by Connor had caught sight of the girl once again, this time Angel was with him. She was this time sitting against the alley wall shaking She was wearing a different pair of jeans and another shirt. Both baggy and torn. Connor approached her along with Angel.

"Hey, remember me?"

Connor asked her as he knelt next to her. Angel stood by and watched. When the girl picked her head up from her knees she immeadiatly spotted Angel and then scooted away from both of them her back slamming into a dumpster causing her to wince. Angel got a good look at her. Her face was bruised her nose was covered in drying blood blood was on her hands and jeans and he could smell the salt from her tears.

Her blood shot eyes darted from Connor to Angel when she looked at him warily she looked back at Connor and gave a small nod. Angel slowly stepped forward as soon as he did she burst into terrified cries and began muttering,

"No, no stay away. Please, don't hurt me."

Connor looked at his Dad and then back at the girl,

"We're not going to hurt you, We want to help you.... My name is Connor and thats my Dad, Angel. Whats your name?"

He asked with a small smile, trying to get her to talk to him. to trust him a bit to help her. It was obvious the girl was scared to death of anyone and everyone. And he was never scared of anyone except Holtz but he knew he had trust issues and this girl was beyond having trust issues. She was broken. Angel stepped away slightly, watching her. Scared to actually go near her like Connor had done. With how she just acted he was pretty sure if he got any closer she'd scream.

Her face, her clothes and obviously thin body was enough to tell Angel this girl was beyond abused and beaten. She has been broken in many ways, he could see it in her large green eyes. He knew Connor could see it too.

The girl looked at Connor and then said quietly,

"Daisy."

She then ran her hand through her matted blond hair, Thats when Connor noticed she wasn't using her other hand nor moving it. He looked at it and could tell a few fingers were broken or dislocated. He then heard Daisy continue,

"No you can't help me. It will get worse. When I'm found it will get worse. But I try to escape but I can't."

She muttered and looked straight a head and drew her knees to her chest and she stared at the alley wall not blinking. Connor then thought for a moment and pulled out an Angel's Investigations card that had the hotel number on it and adress,

"Hey. Here take this. We want to help you and we know you need it. If you ever need anything you call this number or come to this adress we don't care when or what time. If you need help you come to us. We'll help you."

Daisy reached her shaking hand out and took it from him slowly and looked at it as if it was going to turn into something and hurt her. She gave a small nod. Although she knew when her Father found her and found it, he'd hurt her worse and throw it out.

Daisy then stood and backed way and quickly walked away from them. Angel watched her and looked at his son,

"She's being abused."

He stated simply, with a sadden look on his face. Connor was also frowning,

"She's worse than she was when she was at the park."

He said and Angel sighed,

"It gets worse before it gets better. I'm sure she's been through it for along time though Even in those baggy clothes you should be able to see some meat on her bones. She's skinnier than a pencil. She's most likely Starved too in the process... We can't do anymore except hope she comes to us if she needs help and watch out for her around when we're patrolling."

He said, Connor nodded. He could almost feel the girls pain. No he could feel it Holtz had done the same to him. Daisy seemed in worse shape though. They returned to the Hyperion and told the gang Cordellia however was now shouting at them for not bringing her to the hotel. When they explained how she reacted when Angel approached however she shut her mouth.

Daisy walked down the street and rounded the corner and walked to the next street corner when her Dad's truck pulled up and stop right in front of her. She turned to run in the opposite direction but he grabbed her arm and turned her around. Smacking her across the face har enough to leave an red hand print on the spot. Daisy gave out a yelp of Pain and cried as he pulled her by her hair to the truck and threw her into the passenger seat causing her head to smack into the window.

Her father glared at her,

"How many times have I told you, you little whore to not runaway." He punched her in the ribs and she gave out a cry as he sped off. When they arrived at their small house he dragged her into the house by her hair and threw her to the floor. Kicking her several times he bent down and smacked her head into the floor and punched her in the face.

He pulled her by her hair to the bedroom and threw her to the bed and began beating her with his belt before he yanked her pants off of her as she screamed and pleaded with him,

"No!"

Daisy cried as she tried to squirm away from him.

"Please, Daddy! No. I'm sorry! I won't run again. I promise! Please No!"

She screamed as he ripped her shirt off of her and began raping her, Her face red as she screamed and pleaded with him to stop. When he finally did he grabbed he by her hair and went to the door that lead to the basement. Leaving her at the steps he grabbed the baseball bat from the corner and when she turned around he hit her square in the face. She fell down the steps to the hard basement floor. He threw her clothes at her unconscious form and slammed the door shut and locked it.

Several more weeks went by they hadn't heard nor seen Daisy there nor around town. On a Thursday night Angel was Patrolling with Connor. They had teamed up since Connor first told them of Daisy. As they walked down the darken street light lit street Angel and Connor spotted an old rusted truck stopped and a man come from an Alley before hopping in it and driving off. They at first thought nothing of it till they caught the scent of blood.

The two ran towards the alley and as they got closer Angel smelt the salt of tears and heard cries of pain that were muffled. The spotted blood in the Alley turning to see blood on the side of the dumpster where the cries were coming from they opened it and found Daisy. She was tied and gagged.

"Oh my God."

Angel said and hopped into the Dumpster landing in the blood that was coming from the many stabs and cuts Daisy had on her body. He carefully lifted her and handed her to Connor gently and jumped back out, He took her back and Connor took out his cell and dialed 911.

"911. What is your Emmergency?"

An operator asked, Connor simply began talking as he watched his Dad look over Daisy's wounds. He could hear her heart beat and her slow breathing as she whimpered in pain,

"We found a girl. In a dumpster in the Alley across from the Starbucks on the Corner of South Main Street. She's been stabbed numerous times. She's conscious but barely. We need an ambulance now. Don't ask damn questions just get one here now!"

Connor said and hung up before he knelt down by his Dad and looked at Daisy who was barely holding her eyes open. Blood was soaking her clothes and his Fathers.

Moments later they heard sirens. Connor went to the street and flagged them down. The Ambulance pulled to a stop and the EMTs got out and got the eqquipment and rushed over as one of them began listing details,

"Caucasion Female. Stabbed Multiple times. Severe bleeding, yet conscious."

Angel put her on the stretcher and the EMT stuck an IV in her arm and looked at her,

"Can you tell me your name?"

he asked and she muttered just audible enough as she winced when he stuck the IV in her,

"Daisy."

The EMT nodded and wrote it down,

"Alright lets move," He told the two EMTs that were with him. They began wheeling Daisy to the Ambulance and Connor and Angel followed,

"I'm coming with her."

Connor said getting in and sitting on the small seat next to the stretcher. Angel looked at the EMT that was closing the door,

"Where are you taking her?"

He asked, The EMT then said back as he went to get in,

"Saint Vincents."

Angel nodded and then went off. He called the others and got a cab and as the cabbie drove to the hospital he explained over the phone to Cordellia and the others what had gone on.

At the hospital Connor was in the waiting room with the Fang Gang waiting. When the doctor finally came out he said,

"Are you all here about Daisy McKendrick?"

They only nodded and Connor asked,

"How is she?"

The doctor sighed,

"Extremely Lucky. She's fine. Are you family or friends?"

They all looked at each other and then Angel said,

"We found her in the dumpster. Family we don't know. We do know that those injuries were probably by the one that abuses her."

The doctor sighed,

"We already have the police looking into family. I just wanted to make sure you were or weren't.... Daisy she has been through quite alot. She's extremely underweight. Has several broken ribs several cracked. Most broken and cracked before. She has a concussion and severe bruising. She had several dislocated fingers and a broken nose. Scars on her suggest she's been cut before. Not self inflicted, though....She's also been raped. Scarring suggests multiple times. She's in recovery now she'll be waking up soon. However I suggest no one see her. She's been traumatized so it would be fore the best."

Connor then said,

"She knows me. Sort of. I met her a couple of weeks ago in the park I came across her crying. Try to help her and she ran off. Same thing happened again a week or two ago. My dad was with me we tried to help her. She was freaked out but we told her if she needed help to come to us or call. I gave her our adress and number. She never did, We haven't seen her untill tonight when we seen a man leave an alley when we walked past we seen some blood and heard muffled crying so when we looked we found her."

The doctor looked at him,

"If you go in there don't do anything that will upset her. If she asks you to leave, then do so."

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Chapter two has arrived and you have read. I hope you liked it. More will come in chapter three. Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Three .::.**

Connor walked silently into the recovery room Daisy was in. It was semi dark in the room. He walked over towards the bed and since she had been cleaned up every bit of damage on her could be seen. Bruises on her face and arms. In some places it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Some areas of her arms were wrapped in bandages and others were just covered in scratches.

He watched her closely. She looked so peaceful. If he didn't know she was under anestesia that hadn't worn off yet he would think this was the first sleep she had without worry about what might happen if she closed her eyes.

It was fifteen minutes later she stirred slightly. Her eyes blinked before opening and gaining focus of where she was. He walked closer, slowly as not to startle her, He really didn't know what to say to her. She was beggining to look scared as she realized where she was,

"How are you feeling?"

He asked her. She looked at him and nearly jumped out of her skin in slight startlement. She looked at her arms that were bandaged and then back at him and began shaking her head,

"No I gotta get out of here. He'll know, he'll kill me. I can't be here."

She said as she Pulled the IV out of her arm. Connor went over and stopped her,

"Daisy. Its ok. No one's going to hurt you. We're not going to let that happen. I'm not going to let it happen... Your Safe."

She shook her head and muttered,

"No. No one suppose to know."

She started shaking and her voice began choking as she began sobbing,

"He'll kill me like he did my mom. I can't be here, they'll tell him and he'll come and it'll go dark. He won't let me live this time."

Connor looked at her and hit the nurse call button as he pulled Daisy to him and hugged her tightly but not tightly enough to hurt her,

"No, he won't your safe. Everything will be fine..."

She tried to push him away at first as she sobbed and kept muttering,

"He's gonna find me. He'll kill me."

Connor simply held her and looked at the door waiting for the nurse to come,

"Daisy, He's not going to kill you.... Can you tell me who he is?"

She shook her head. She wanted him to let her go to let her run what he was saying was all lies. She kept telling herself that but she deep down knew he wasn't, When she looked at him she could see it in his eyes.

She hadn't had anyone care about her before, except for her Mother but her Father had killed her when she tried to leave with her when she was still a baby. But she somehow knew that he cared. When the nurse came in she looked at the scene. Angel and the others who had stuck around saw the nurse and followed her When they looked in the door of Daisy's room they saw Connor holding onto her trying to calm her the nurse trying to get her to where she could do another IV.

Angel walked in along with the others who were watching the girl break down.

"Daisy who did this to you?"

Connor asked again and all she muttered before the nurse finally got another IV in her and sedated her,

"My Dad."

Connor looked at Daisy and then the others. Who were looking shocked and disgusted. The Nurse helped Connor lay her back in the bed and then left.

"How could someone hurt their own flesh and blood?"

Fred said to know one in particular. Spike who was standing beside them looked at the girl who the nurse had sedated. She was so fragile looking. Like a china doll.

"She looks like an Angel. Even more so if she wasn't covered in bandages and stitches and lying in a hospital bed looking like a stick."

Everyone looked at him when he spoke,

"What I plan to find the bloke who did this. I don't care if its her Father. look what he did? Broke the sweet little thing down to nothing."

Just then a woman came in and said,

"Quite a crowd in here."

Spike turned and looked at her,

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

The woman looked taken aback and spoke,

"He to see the girl to get all of this on paper, So she can be placed in foster care. I was already standing by in case this turned out to be child abuse."

Spike simply rolled his eyes,

"Well yes. Its obvious by her state of being.... She doesn't need a Foster Home."

The woman looked at him and raised an eyebrow,

"Why is that? She has no other family. Her mother died when she was an infant according to records. Therefore she needs to be placed in a fost home."

"I'll take her."

Spike said crossing his arms and looking at the woman. Everyone even Connor looked at Spike like he sprouted a fluffy pink tail and bunny ears.

"She'll be safe and well cared for. Just tell me what I have to do."

"I will have to talk it over with my boss, and her case worker."

She said then left. Angel was the first to speak,

"Spike I don't know what to say other than your a hypocrite. I never took you as the paternal type of guy."

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Well there is chapter 3. Wonder what in the world is going to happen in chapter 4.... Spike offering to take Daisy. bet you didn't see that coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Four .::.**

The woman had left and came back. Between her and her Boss and Daisy's caseworker they decided to Allow it and would be checking in on Daisy twice a week once she was released.

Spike looked at Angel and said,

"I'm capable of caring you know, Mr. Fluffles."

Angel shook his head and looked at Connor who was now looking at Daisy who was once against knocked out cold due to a sedative. It was about an hour and a half later all had left except Spike and Connor.

Connor not wanting Daisy to wake up alone and freak out again. Spike saying he had a right to be there to tell her she was going to be ok and well cared for, Since he was going to be taking care of her. Daisy soon came out of her sleeping state again.

She stared at the ceiling before sitting up. She seen Connor dozed off in the chair near her bed and pushed her covers back and stood and went over to the window and peaked through the blinds before she returned to the bed. The almost inadible pit-pat of her feet against the tile woke Connor up and he looked at her.

"You okay?"

He asked her, She looked at him as if debating if she could trust him or not but nodded and curled up in a small ball. About the time she had rested her chin on her knees, Spike came in holding a rediculosuly over sized teddybear that had a small bouquet of daisies ties to its hands. He was going to come in quietly but when he realized Daisy was awake he smiled,

Daisy gave out a small squeak of fear and backed up against the wall that her bed was against.

"A bear and Flowers for my precious Little Bit!"

He said enthusiastically with a goofy smile. Connor looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then looked at Daisy and said,

"Its ok he's a friend of mine he won't hurt you."

She slightly nodded and studied Spike as he set the bear on the end of her bed. She looked at him and then at it before she quickly grabbed the oversized bear that nearly hid her small frame, clinging to it as if it was a lifeline she looked at Spike and muttered,

"Who are you?"

Spike played with one of the teddy bears ears and said,

"I'm Spike. Well William is my name everyone calls me Spike though."

She watched him entently with her giant green eyes and he continued,

"Under the circumstances, some people were going to put you in a home with some strangers till everything was sorted out and taken care of."

Daisy looked at him,

"They are going to put me in Fostercare aren't they?"

She asked, Spike simply shook his head,

"Well they were but I took care of it. I got them to let you stay with me. Only if you want to. If you do you'll be with Connor here and the rest of the so called Family. You'll be safe and well cared for and you'll be checked on twice a week by your caseworker. But you'll be with at least one person you sort of know and others that care about you."

He said not really knowing how to put it. Daisy looked at him as she clung to the teddybear for dear life. If it had poppable eyes they would be on the floor and stuffing coming from ther holes. She chewed on her lower lip and played with the ribbon that was on the bears neck.

"Who cares about me?"

She asked, The word seemed like a foreign language to her. Spike looked at her,

"Well I obviously do. Junior here does and our friend and his Marshmellow of a father does. We were worried about you."

She looked at Connor and he nodded,

"What do you say, Lil Bit, Want to stay with us?"

"Lil Bit?"

She asked when spike said the nickname he had given to her unknownst to her. Spike smiled and said,

"Your nickname."

She gave a small smile. To her smiling was so unfamiliar. She don't think she ever smiled before then. She nodded and said,

"alright."

"You'll stay with us?"

She nodded again and Spike's smile grew. If that was even possible. He looked close to being the chesire cat. He didn't know why but he felt protective of her and felt the need to be. She played with the petals of the bunch of daisies that the bear was holding and with the other hand kept a death grip on the bear.

Spike soon left and Connor stayed. It was between Early and Late Morning the doctor let Daisy leave. Cordellia and Fred came to pick her up. On the way to the Hyperion. Connor explained to Daisy about Angel investigations and lightly explained about the supernatural world. When he explained Spike and his Father were Vampires she just took it in like a sponge and didn't react. Fred figured it was because so much had happened.

At the Hyperion Spike was ordering around Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne to decorate the Area for the Welcoming of his "Little Bit." Angel although glad to help looked at Spike,

"Whats gotten into you Spike?"

He asked his Childe. Spike looked at his Sire and said,

"She deserves to know she is welcomed. I want everything to be perfect for her. She's my Lil Bit after all."

Gunn looked at Lorne and Wesley and questioned,

"Whats with the nickname? Its like your calling her your dinner."

Spike looked appalled,

"I would never harm my little angel. Never even think about it. Now get this done before they get here."

Gunn sighed and finished hanging the multi colored pastel streamers. Angel looked at Spike with eyebrows raised, Spike was overly happy and Angel was quite sure he was high on something. Although he knew that Daisy just had that effect on all of them. They felt bad for her, but they genuinly cared. Spike seemed to be taking the overprotective uncle role. The nicknames however really made Angel's eyebrows dissapear into his hairline.

When Cordellia parked in the hyperion's parking garage. Her and Fred got out and Connor also got out and helped Daisy who since got the teddy bear had not let it out of her grip, nor sight. If it going out of sight was even possible. So getting out of the car with a teddy bear bigger than yourself required some help.

They walked into the Lobby and she looked around with widened eyes. The sign hanging said,

"Welcome, Daisy."

Well Spike had crossed it out and had Lil' Bit crammed beside it. Daisy looked around at all the streamers and the balloons. She never seen anything like that. To know it was for her made her in awe more. She never even as much got a card on special occasions or holidays.

She looked at each indivisual face and shyly gave a small smile. She mainly stuck beside Connor. Except when Cordellia pulled her away to get a decent meal after all she was still scrawny beyond measures and Hospital food just wasn't worth eating. Fred gave her a sandwhich and a glass of Juice.

She looked at it before eating it slowly. As if waiting for her Father to come bursting in and beating her for eating. Her Father had never let her really eat and if she had he would kick her and hit her stomach till she threw it back up then force her to clean it up. She sometimes managed to get something to eat without him knowing or finding out.

She finally finished and Spike showed her, her room. She looked around in awe,

"Is this all mine?"

She asked. Spike nodded and said,

"All yours. Cordellia and Fred went shopping for you and bought you some clothes. What you don't like we can take back."

He said with a smile as he watched her look through the clothes in the closet. She smiled brightly. She didn't know what to say. She never had anything except for a pants and shirts that were to big for her and when it came to her bedroom she didn't have one her dad kept her in the basement most of the time and she had no pillows or blankets or even a bed. All she had was the hard floor and the clothes she wore.

Daisy bit her lip and then asked him not sure if it was ok to do or not,

"Can I hug you?"

Spike just looked at her and nodded. She immeadiatly hugged him and he hugged her back. The poor thing was even scared to do something without asking.

_Hopefully that could be fixed._

Spike thought, He knew it would take god only knew how much time but he was determined to fix this. He knew Connor was too. When she finally pulled away from the hug which was a good while later She went back to clinging to her teddybear as they went downstairs.

They spent the afternoon showing Daisy a good time and helping her adjust to everything. When they settled down for a Movie she fell asleep half way through it nestled between Spike and Connor on the couch. Her teddy bear was sitting on the floor but due to its size she was able to cling to its neck.

Spike carried her upstairs along with the teddybear. Putting her in bed her went back down to finish the movie. It was later in the night everyone was woken by a blood curdling scream. Everyone poked their heads out their doors but Spike was already going through the door that lead to Daisy's room. She was thrashing about in bed screaming bloody murder.

Spike went over and pulled her into his arms. Waking her with a few calls of her name. She started sobbing and clung to the front of Spike's black shirt, getting it wet with her tears,

"Its ok, Lil Bit. Your Safe."

He said. When her sobs finally ceased she was already back asleep. No more disturbances came that night.

The next morning Daisy stood in her room after her shower trying to decide what to wear. She never had so many clothes to choose from. She finally decided on a Purple Plaid crinkle woven top, a pair of boot cut jeans, a pair of converse sneakers. She found Cordellia and Fred ha bought everything she had ever wanted. She did her make up and then chose a necklace and bracelet from her jewelery box. Smiling in the mirror she headed downstairs after brushing through her blond hair. When she arrived to the Kitchen Everyone was eating.

"LITTLE BIT!"

Spike greeted loudly with a smile the would probably split his face in too. Cordellia rolled her eyes at him and smiled at Daisy who had flinched slightly at Spike's loud greeting,

"Morning. Do you like everything ok?"

Cordellia asked with a smile,

"Morning."

Daisy said quietly as she smiled and nodded silently to Cordellia's question. Spike set a plate of food in front of her as she sat down. It was toast and eggs with sausage. She began eating.

Connor came downstairs yawning and said,

"Spike. Its morning on a saturday. Why are you yelling?"

Spike shot a look at him,

"I was greeting Daisy. How could I not greet her?"

Connor just rolled his eyes at Spike like Cordellia had done and Angel who was reading the paper fought a smirk that wanted so badly to cross his face. When Connor sat down and grabbed his breakfast he noticed Daisy's face wasn't as horrible looking and the bruises seems fading. When he looked closer he could tell make up was hiding them.

He smiled at her and then took a bite of his food. He noticed she ate at a normal pace this morning instead of the slow pace she had the night before. He could see the look in her eyes she was in her own world thinking. Everyone was watching her between bites. It was like she was in a transe. Angel looked half worried and Spike was down right petrified something was wrong.

When she finally snapped out of it her eyes flickered to every single face in the room. When she came from her little state of mind Spike sighed in relief thinking she was retreating into a shell.

"What is it?"

She asked them as if nothing had just happened. Fred looked at her,

"You sort of spaced out for a moment, We thought you were going into some kind of retreat into your own mind, like a shell."

Daisy looked at them and shook her head, causing her blond hair to bounce,

"no. Just thinking. I tend to do that when I think."

She said quietly as she finished her breakfast.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Chapter four has arrived. What do you think? I try to move it at a pace that you would expect someone in Daisy's state to move with recoverment but I am trying not to do it to fast. So I hope this turned out good. Enjoy and Read and Review.

Oh I forgot. The Portrayal I am using for Daisy is Hayley Williams from Paramore. She has blond hair in her video Brick by Boring Brick and I thought she was perfect for Daisy. So for reference what she looks like just google the video or go to youtube to see it.

Also the name Little Bit / Lil Bit was created by Singer981 in her Fic Real Me. I got full permission from her to use it :) I would also like to thank for her reviews

**.::. Daisy's Outfit .::.** http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=17204098


	5. Chapter 5

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Five .::.**

Several hours after breakfast Connor and Daisy were sitting in the living room area watching Titanic. Nothing else had been on and they both decided they'd watch it Daisy was curled up in a ball clinging to the oversized Teddy Bear While leaning against the couch arm with her legs crossed indian style. Connor was the same way, Looking at Daisy ever so often.

Spike and Angel came back up from training. They walked through the living area and Spike said to Connor,

"I see she refused to go anywhere."

Daisy was so in tuned with the movie she wasn't really listening but she knew they were talking about her. Connor nodded and said,

"No she just didn't want to go anywhere and have people see her bruises. She doesn't want people to stare and jump to conclusions."

Daisy looked down at her teddy bear and played with the ribbon,

"Thats only half of it."

She muttered and clung to the bear tighter. Spike came over and looked at her as he knelt down and leaned against the arm of the couch,

"He won't hurt you anymore. They've got him locked up.... Your bruises cover pretty well with make up. I doubt no one would see them unless they looked close enough. Why not go out and have some fun."

Daisy looked at him from the corner of her eyes,

"What if he escaped?"

She asked worriedly, Spike tucked a strand of hair from her face,

"He hasn't escaped Lil Bit. If he did someone would have told us. Your safe. No one is ever going to hurt you anymore. If they ever did, well you just tell me and I'd take care of it."

He gave her a smile trying to get her to smile, He hadn't really seen a smile on her face. Only a frown and a ghostly look in her eyes,

"You can't hide from the world, Daisy, You know. I seen you looking at what Cordellia and Fred bought you and going through everything with a scrunched up face earlier after you ate. If you don't like some of the stuff we can take it back and let you get what you want."

He said nudging her arm,

"None of it was your style, was it?"

Daisy shook her head,

"No. But I didn't want to say anything."

Spike titled his head,

"Why. Didn't want to hurt their feelings or afraid they hurt you?"

She looked down,

"Both."

She said quietly. Spike looked at her and smiled,

"They wouldn't be hurt they just bought you some nice looking things for you to wear. They didn't know what you liked and didn't like so they just got a bunch of stuff that went together in you size. They saved all the reciepts so you could take stuff back if you didn't like it. Why don't you go get them take what you don't like back.... Drag Connor along with you. He likes shopping."

Connor sent a death glare at Spike and Angel was just looking between them and then walked off. Daisy gave a small nod and sat her bear down and went to find Cordellia and Fred.

"Why did you tell her I liked shopping?"

Connor asked, Spike just smiled,

"Because Junior, She seems to trust you more than anyone, and I knew damn well she wouldn't leave this house with them without you. She's to scared to ask or do anything. She's comfortable around you. We got to get her out of the shell somehow."

He said and Connor sighed. Turning off the TV just as Daisy walked in with Cordellia and Fred following her she said,

"I was waiting for her to come and say something."

Spike chuckled,

"She just needed a small push Cordellia she was scared you'd hurt her or she'd hurt your feelings."

Later that after noon after gathering everything up Daisy didn't like and going shopping and exchanging it Cordellia, Fred, Connor and Daisy came back.

"How did she do?"

Spike asked worried something may have happened, Connor just looked at him,

"She was ok. She clung to me most of the time. She's got intresting Clothing taste. Cordellia is repulsed by her lack of color."

He said now smirking. Spike laughed and walked upstairs to Daisy's room and fould the three girls taking tags off of things and putting them in the closet.

"Have fun?"

Spike asked looking at Daisy who was angered at the fact she couldn't get the plastic loop that held the tags to the clothes off. Growling she used her teeth and Cordellia turned around,

"Who growled?"

She asked. Spike looked at Daisy and made a nodding motion with his head, She had tossed the shirt to the bed and the tags to the garbage and smiled and nodded at Spike's inquiry if she had, had fun.

She had, had fun. Although she was a bit on edge and probably cut the circulation off in Connor's arm she had, had fun. Although she knew Cordellia was far from happy with her lack of Color in the wardrobe.

Spike walked over and sat down on the bed by Daisy and helped her remove tags from the clothes. Also looking at what Fred and Cordellia were putting away.

Yes he had to agree with Connor her taste in clothes was very unique. Although she had a very keen fashion sense and had everything put together so it matched. When the clothes were put away Daisy began removing shoes from their boxes,

Spike raised an eyebrow at a pair of boots,

"How are you going to walk in these?"

He asked She smiled and said as she took them from him,

"By putting them on."

She said. Connor snorted from the doorway,

"She's becoming more opened. I think the outing helped."

Cordellia said, Fred nodded. When She put the last of her shoes away Cordellia and Fred walked out and Spike smiled at her as she closed her closet door and watched her grab her teddy bear again that had been taken back to her room.

Spike had asked her to tell him what all they did when shopping. She had told him and had fell asleep in the process. He put her to bed and left the room although in the early morning hours, once again she began screaming bloody murder. Connor who had just gotten back from patrolling with Gunn went into her room.

He went over to her and pulled her into a sitting position and carefully shook her awake. When her eyes shot open they had a distant look in them. She was latched onto him for dear life crying when Spike finally came into her room.

He went over and begin prying her off of Connor, She finally let go and latched onto Spike instead. It was a good thing he really didn't need to breath because her death grip around his neck would have already suffocated a normal being.

She finally calmed down and fell back asleep.

It was later in the morning close to Nine Thirty when Daisy woke up. She showered and dressed for the day. She wore a Skelanimal Radio Tee, Skinny Jeans, and converse sneakers.

He hair was in too low pigtails and her bangs fell over her left eye. She came downstairs grabbed a bowl of cereal and began eating as she bid good morning to everyone.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Chapter five has arrived. What do you think? I hope this turned out good. Enjoy and Read and Review.

**.::. Daisy's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=11345694


	6. Chapter 6

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Six .::.**

It was after breakfast that she was with Connor helping him with Demon research on a demon that had been spotted around a scene of a murder. While watching Spike and Angel train. When the two vampires stopped for a break Angel looked over at the two,

"You know, Daisy took the whole we're vampires and we run a paranormal investigations department really well. She's not even been here a week and she's jumped right in and fitted in."

Spike followed Angel's gaze and said,

"She likes to help.... Maybe we're not the first ones she's ran into or she's just very open minded. I do know one thing, She sticks to Connor like glue."

"We can hear you."

Connor and Daisy said from their sitting spots against the wall as they glanced from their books momentairly. Spike and Angel looked at each other and Angel asked,

"Were we even talking that loud?"

Spike shrugged just as Daisy skipped over and shoved the book under their noses,

"No but Connor can hear you clear as day even if you whisper. Me I just can pick up conversations that are about me.... I think thats the demon."

She responded as Angel took the book from her and she crossed her arms,

"Thats him."

Spike said. Connor had shut his book,

"Daisy you really do cut time in half. You went through 3 books in 2 an a half hours where I am not even through half of the second one."

He said and Daisy simply shrugged,

"I read fast."

She stated and left the room. Connor followed her with his eyes and Spike whistled to get his attention,

"I see you staring. Eyes off of my little bit."

He said. Connor rolled his eyes just as Fred came into the room,

"Did you find the demon? Cause we've had no luck."

She asked. Angel showed her the book,

"Yup, Daisy found him."

Fred nodded and took the book to show wesley and the others. The three left the room and found Daisy talking to Cordellia while eating an apple. Daisy had put on some weight and now wasn't looking so thin. Which was thanks to Spike giving her overly large portions at dinner and breakfast.

It was easy to tell that in the short week she had been with the group she had improved tremendously. She had a spark to her but she was still on the shy side and quiet. Except with Connor and Spike she was a bit more rambunctious and Open.

She watched Spike get a thing of blood from the fridge and said, as she sat on the counter top, with her legs dangling off the side,

"I was thinking."

Spike looked at her when she spoke to him,

"Thinking? Well this can't possibly be good."

He responded earning a sharp glare from her and the tossing of an apple core at his head, He rubbed his head and tossed the core in the garbage and said,

"Ok, well what have you been thinking?"

He asked and she responded,

"I want to learn to fight and start patrolling with you guys."

Spike looked at her,

"No. Absolutely not. I will not have you in harms way."

Daisy pouted and hopped off the counter and began following him as he left the kitchen area, and began arguing as she caught up with him,

"Come on. I hate just sitting around and doing nothing. Its boring."

Spike turned and looked at her,

"No."

He stated simply which earned the attention of those in the Lobby where they now stood. Daisy looked at him with her large green eyes. Looking innocent as possible.

"Oh, the innocent eyes of death itself. Spike will give in soon."

Connor said with a smirk as Angel smirked, Spike stared at her and chewed on his bottom lip.

_Damn those eyes of hers_

He thought and sighed,

"Oh alright fine. No going off on your own though."

Daisy grinned in triumph and kissed his cheek before skipping off to her room.

"Well, Spike. You are officially a sap and totally wrapped around her finger."

Gun said with a laugh, Connor was also laughing,

"I think he'd jump off a cliff if she asked him and gave him those eyes."

Spike glared at them,

"I'd like to see you deny her something when she turns those eyes on you."

He said in retaliation to Connor. Later that night Connor went up to Daisy's room and poked his head in to find her listening to music on her cd player,

"We're going to Carita's you coming?"

He asked. She looked up at him turned her cd player off abandoned her headphones and yanked her shoes on.

About thirty minutes later the group arrived at Carita's and Lorne greeted them at the door.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd show up."

He said and looked at Daisy who was standing next to Cordellia.

"This is Daisy, I presume?"

He said with a smile. She gave a small smile back and then moved next to Spike as the sat down. They sat down at a table and Lorne brought them their drinks and sat down between Fred and Angel.

Daisy looked up at the stange and raised an eyebrow at the demon singing a bad version of Fly by Hilary Duff. She went back to listening to the group talked when Lorne began speaking to her,

"I've heard everyone sing but you. Why don't you go pick out a song?"

He asked. Daisy simply shook her head causing her blond hair to bounce on her shoulders,

"No thanks."

She said, Cordellia looked at her,

"I've heard you sing before while you were drawing. Your great."

She said and Daisy just shot a glare at her,

"No I suck."

She responded and Lorne said,

"It sounds like you'd have a good voice.... Tell you what. You sing I'll give you a hundred bucks and drinks will be on the house for you all the time."

Spike looked at her,

"Go show em what you got, Lil bit!"

He said with a smile and she grudgingly got up and went over and wrote down a song. Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. She sat back down and finally it was her go. She got up and got on the small stage and sighed as she grabbed the mic.

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel..."

Everyone was looking at her Fred had tears on her cheeks. Cordellia was fighting hers. The others just stared."

"Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel..."

Spike and Angel looked at each other, Spike looked sad in the eyes knowing the song was very symbolic of the situation she had been in.

"A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel..."

Connor watched her. The last set of lyrics before the chorus had gotten his and the rest of the gangs attention. They had not really fully understood how close she came to being that angel girl with a broke heart that rested under a forgotten stone with her name on it. If it hadn't been for them she'd been dead.

Everyone clapped some stood but she didn't leave the mic,

"In this world there are so many people. Some behind closed doors face hell. They don't let it show. They won't go for help. Sometimes by the time help really gets to them its to late... I was almost one of those people. Grown people and children alike face abuse. We just don't know it or turn a blind eye to it. I stand here now and ask you."

Daisy sighed and continued fighting the tears,

"If you go anywhere and you cross paths with some innocent person you know is definately the victim of abuse help them at all cost. You may save a life because by the time someone finally pushes aside the veil and sees whats wrong they're either dead and will be forgotten or on the doorstep of death. I suffered and denied help that was offered to me twice the next time those people that offered it found me I was almost dead."

She smiled lightly at Connor and the others,

"They probably don't know how greatful I am for there help and don't know the half of the happiness I've gained since I've been with them. Just think helping a innocent soul of abuse saves a life and gives them so much more to look forward to in life."

She passed the mic to a nearby demon that was waiting to sing and walked off the stage and back to the table where the gang was and fell into Spike's arms and hugged him tightly and silently cried, She then released him and nearly knocked Connor from his chair,

"You really don't know how thankful I am. If it wasn't for you and your Dad. I'd be dead."

She whispered. Connor was taken aback by the hug but hugged her back. Lorne was wiping tears from his face and handing a tissue to Fred and Cordellia,

"That was beautiful. The song. The speech. You really opened some eyes here tonight."

He said as she sat in her own seat and wiped her eyes.

_Thank God for waterproof make up._

she thought. Connor watched her and smiled at her.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Chapter six is up. I used this song as it matched with the title and this is the song that enspired the title of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and reand and review. Hopefully I didn't make to many of you cry.

**.::. Daisy's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=11345694 (same as in last chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Seven .::.**

Several weeks had passed since the night at Caritas. So Daisy had been with the gan a little over a month. Her nightmares had stopped of course only Daisy and Connor knew that reason. She'd been sneaking into Connor's room and snuggling with him. When Daisy's Case Worker had come to check on her Daisy had shoved him back out the door and gave him an earfull about she was fine and to never come back. This had caused some laughter from Spike and Angel.

The day after the caseworker incident Spike and Angel found Connor trying to teach Daisy the basics in self defence. They watched from the stairwell as Daisy managed to nearly twist Connor's arm out of socket when he grabbed her from behind and she grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

They came into the room and Angel watched Connor as he rotated his arm a couple of times,

"You okay?"

He asked, Connor nodded,

"Yeah, I'm great. She's deffinately got that move down packed."

He responded as he looked at Daisy who was looking worried about the fact she may have hurt him,

"I'm fine Daisy, You're just stronger than you look. Which is a good thing. Don't worry about hurting me."

He said trying to reassure her. She looked at him skeptically and gave a small nod. Spike decided to try and be spart to test her and grabbed her from behind. She latched her teeth onto his hand before hitting him in the stomach with her elbow grabbing his hand by the preassure points and bring him down with a kick to the legs. She put her foot on his shoulder blade and kept his arm twisted,

"Yeah she's deffinately got that one learned."

He said into the floor as she let him go and tightened her ponytail.

Angel chuckled,

"Glad not to be on the recieving end of that."

He said Spike shook his hand and looked at it,

"She bit me!"

Angel laughed and said,

"and thats no little bit of skin missing. Maybe you got her nickname all wrong Spike."

Spike glared at him and then left while shaking his head. Angel followed along with Connor and Daisy. Gunn was laughing and said,

"Maybe she's around you vampires to much if she's resorting to biting."

Fred laughed and said,

"I don't see any bite marks on Connor maybe she reserved it for Spike."

Spike glared at them,

"Oh Bugger off."

He said as Daisy grabbed a bottle of water along with Connor. Connor went to the living room and Daisy went upstairs to her room. She removed her shoes then went to the shower. She came out moments later wrapped in the towel. Drying off she grabbed her clothes tossed them on the bed and began getting dressed after turning her stereo on.

She slipped on her undergarments and then pulled on her jeans. Just as a knock came on the door,

"Yeah?"

She called as it open. Connor stuck his head in and she let out a small screech and covered herself with her t-shirt. Connor's eyes went wided and he ducked his head back out and said from the outside of the door,

"Sorry Daisy. When you said, "yeah" I thought it was safe to enter."

Daisy slipped her top on and tossed the towel to the hamper,

"No but its safe now."

She said as she ran a brush through her hair and tossed it to the dresser. He came in his cheeks red still. Daisy began doing her make up as he leaned against her door frame.

"Next time I'll ask if your decent."

Daisy laughed,

"I'll make sure to say more then yes then."

She said and he smiled at her as she did her make up. He watched her as she did her eyes which made her eyes look like she was a cat on halloween. Making her eyes really pop out. The bruises were still there but they were almost gone. The several scars on her arms were however permanent.

"Whatcha staring at?"

She asked notincing he was watching her and had gone off into his own little world. Connor snapped out of it and looked at her as he walked into her room and stood beside her,

"You."

He said rubbing the back of his head. She gave a small smile and began blow drying her hair. When it was dry she began straightening it,

"Really, am I that facinating?"

She asked with a smirk as she sprayed it and then walked out. Connor nodded and followed her. He followed behind her and thought,

_You don't know the half of it._

When they came down into the main room they found Cordellia putting files away and as usual Wesley had his nose in a book. Angel was on the phone with a client and Spike was flicking throught TV channels.

They both plopped down on the opposite couch and simply stared at each other before looking at Spike who had abandoned the remote,

"Nothing good on, Spike?"

Daisy asked, he shook his head,

"Nope."

Connor looked at Daisy and said,

"Come on lets go do something."

Daisy raised an eyebrow,

"Like what?"

She asked, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet,

"We're going out!"

He called to the others and dragged her from the room

"I don't know. Lets go catch a movie or something."

Daisy shrugged and followed him,

"Alright."

She said. The two walked to the movies and got their tickets and two drinks and a nachos with cheese to share. They walked into Clash of the Titans and sat down. Half way through the movie the two began talking in whispers to each other. By the time it ended the sun was about to set and they walked to Caritas.

When they arrived Lorne walked over,

"Where are the others?"

He asked, Connor looked at him as Daisy went to grab a table,

"We were at the movies we just came straight here. They'll be by later."

He said and walked over and sat with Daisy who had ordered them each a coke. About an hour later Angel and the Others walked in and went over and sat with Connor and Daisy who were talking amongst themselves.

"Where did you two go all after noon?"

Cordellia asked,

"The movies."

Daisy responded as she finished her coke and Lorne came over and brought her another one.

"Wanna grace us with another song tonight? I had several demons ask if the girl who sang and gave a small speech would be back."

Daisy sipped at her coke and thought for a moment and nodded and said,

"Yea and I bet 20 bucks Connor won't have the guts to sing."

She smirked at Connor and Spike said,

"Oh oh oh. We got a bet going on. I at 10 to that."

Angel looked at the two of them,

"50 says he does."

He said. Daisy then got up and went to the stage. Her turn finally came and said got up there and began singing Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore,

"She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her  
The angles are all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds...."

She pushed her bangs from her face as she continued everyone was listening entently as she sang,

"Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da

So one day, he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest she can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure  
To build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down...'

She smiled and hopped and sat down on the edge of the stage,

"Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle, whoa, whoa

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic..."

The group at the table was smiling, and Lorne said,

"I really should take her on full time."

She then continued with the song as she stood and looked at those around her,

"If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel (You'll be better off without me)  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle (ooh), bury the castle  
Go get your shovel (You'll be better off without me)  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle (ooh), bury the castle..."

She then hopped back on the stage and put the mic back on the stand and began clapping,

"Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba  
Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba  
Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba  
Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba ba ba ba ba!"

She hopped down and smiled and went back to the table and sat down. Lorne looked at her, "Wanna work for me full time honeycomb sing songs between the patrons. You'd really drag in the business everyone here loves you."

She raised an eyebrow at him,

"I'm not that good."

She said,

"But you are."

Lorne replied. When several more demons went up sang and left the stage,

"Ah guess your not gonna sing are you Connor?"

Daisy asked and then turned her innocent eyes on him and pouted,

"Not even for me?"

She asked and spike smirked,

"Ah the eyes of doom lets see if you can resist them."

"Damnit."

Connor said and got up. Daisy gave him a hug and squealed,

"I've heard you sing before so quit being such a baby."

She muttered to him. He went up chose a song and began singing Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus,

"When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok, it's ok, it's okay..."

He sighed and continued his eyes landing on Daisy who was looking at him instead of handing over the money she owed.

"and Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven..."

He looked away momentairly and then continued as his eyes connected with hers again. Both staring at each other as if trying to see what was going on in each others head,

"Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay, woah stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven..."

He left the stage and walked back to the table and Daisy said,

"See told you, you could sing."

He chuckled and pulled her from her seat by her hand. He stared at her for a moment and then slowly his lips met hers. Spike went to stand but Gunn and Angel stopped him. Lorne smiled,

"Guess I'm not needed this time."

He then walked off as Demons in the bar began cat calling and whistling. Daisy had melted into him and kissed him back. Pulling away she looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"I'm going to vomit."

Spike muttered, and Angel rolled his eyes,

"Shut up."

He stated simply. Spike finally had enough,

"Ok break it up you two before you suffocate yourselves, and before his hands start wandering."

The group looked at each other and rolled their eyes at each other and Connor and Daisy rolled their eyes and left.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Chapter seven is up. I hope you all like it. I had to get the kiss in there the song was just to difficult to stay away from as Connor's song and then I couldn't stay away from the kiss..

**.::. Daisy's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=17370263(for training)

http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=10748143 (after training)


	8. Chapter 8

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Eight .::.**

On their way back to the Hyperion the group heard several screams come from an Alley. The group ran towards the screams and found a group of vampires surrounding three teenage girls. The group ran into the Alley and shoved the vampires from the girls.

"Run!"

Cordellia told them as Gunn, Spike, Angel, and Connor pulled out stakes. It was a fight of Seven on Four. Fred soon pulled out a stake along with Cordellia who had made sure the three teenage girls were gone. When she turned She found Daisy coming back after making sure the girls had ran and not stuck around.

The fight went on for awhile when a vampire grabbed Connor and threw him into the Alley wall Daisy grabbed the stake that had been dropped and staked the vampire through back directly in the heart. She went to go to Connor when he shouted just as a Vampire came from the shadows and grabbed her from behind,

"Daisy look out!"

Daisy let out a small scream and remember the move that Connor had taught her. Elbowing the Vampire in the gut she grabbed his arm hit the preassure point in the hand twisted the arm and kicked the back of his knees taking him to the ground she staked him.

Gunn staked the vampire he was fighting and turned. Everyone had staked their vampires about the time the one grabbed Daisy. Connor went over and took the stake from her hand and looked at her with concern.

"Are you ok?"

He asked as Spike also came over to check on her. Daisy nodded and said,

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Spike looked at her,

"Are you sure?"

Daisy looked back at him and said,

"I'm fine.... Wanna check for splinters?"

She asked shoving her hand in his face.

"I'll take your word for it."

He said and sighed as they exited the Alley. They arrived back at the hyperion and Daisy was upstairs everyone else was sitting in the living room they were watching a movie called: Flicka. About a girl and a wild horse. Cordellia was looking at stores online. She then looked up and asked,

"Whats Daisy doing?"

Connor shrugged,

"She was going to go change. Maybe she decided to shower or something... I've not heard the water running though."

He said, Daisy came down stairs and said,

"I'm right here."

Spike who had just came out of the kitchen area stopped and did a double take,

"What the bloody hell did you do to your hair?!"

He asked as she plopped down on the couch beside Connor.

"Thats intresting..."

Cordellia said as she looked at Daisy's hair. Connor looked at it and smiled an said,

"Daisy will be Daisy."

Daisy smiled at him and leaned against the couch arm and put her legs across Connor's lap and looked at Spike.

"Its called dying your hair. Mr. I peroxcide mine."

She said with a smile like smirk as she began watching the movie. Spike looked at Angel who was holding back a laugh,

"She's good."

Angel said,

"At least I don't dye mine Orange and whatnot."

Spike shot back. Daisy looked at him and said,

"Its alburnish red and yellow."

She said as she took the bottle of water that Gunn had sat down. When he turned around he looked around,

"Where'd my water go?"

He asked Daisy smiled and he looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Water thief."

She laughed and he went and got another one.

"Anyone want to take this one?"

He asked and sat it down before going and grabbing a piece of wood to shave down to a stake. About an Hour later Daisy went up to bed and laid down. She closed her eyes and dozed off. She slept fine till a nightmare came to her dreams. Waking with a start she looked at her clock it was almost three in the morning. Turning on her light she went to get out of bed to Head over to Connor's room like she had been doing for several weeks now.

When she rubbed her eyes and looked up she seen a shadow in her room turning around she was face to face with a demon that looked like he had been through a meat grinder. Letting out a scream as it dove at her she rolled off her bed and got to her feet and ran towards the door The demon grabbed her and she stomped down on its toes,

Hitting it with her elbow she let out another scream.

In the hall Spike Angel and Connor were dealing with two demons.

"Connor go check on Daisy we'll deal with these two."

Spike growled as he put his game face on and tackled one of the Demons. Daisy managed to turn around and grabbed the chain around its neck and hit it on the head with the candle holder from her dresser top, ripping the chain from its neck in the process. Breaking away from him she went for the Door.

Connor tried to open it and found it locked. Daisy never locked her door. Hitting it with the vampiric strength he possessed he broke the lock and ran in. Daisy ran into him. He pushed her behind him and glared at the demon and got into fighting stance. The Demon dissappeared though through a portal as the other ones did that Spike and Angel were fighting.

As soon as the two demons vanished Spike and Angel ran into Daisy's room.

"Daisy, you okay?"

Spike asked looking at her, She gave a small nod and Connor seen the scratches on her arm and shoulder.

"Claw marks."

He said and looked at them. Angel looked around the room and then spotted the chain dangling from her hand,

"Whats that?"

He asked her, Daisy held the chain up,

"It was around that things neck. I pulled it off when I smacked him in the head with the candle holder from my dresser top to get away."

Angel took it from her and looked at it as Connor pulled her from the room. Fred was waiting with the first aid kit. They went down to the Lobby to sit. Fred began cleaning out and bandaging the cuts.

Connor sat beside her and asked,

"Daisy what happened?"

She looked at him and said,

"I woke up from a nightmare and was about to go to your room and I seen a shadow. I looked around and when I turned around that thing was standing there. I screamed and moved to get out of the room. I got halfway to the door and it grabbed me. I manage to get a good stomp on its foot to turn and smack it in the head with the candle holder. I guess it clawed me in the process when I ripped the chain from its neck and then you came in."

She pushed her hair from her face and sighed. Connor watched her and seen her hand shaking. He hugged her as Fred finished bandaging the last cut. Daisy hugged him back. Angel and Spike came down into the room Wesley was with them. Looking at the chain as he walked behind them.

"They're is an inscription on this chain. I'll have to translate it. It will take awhile.... Daisy this chain is quite thick. These kind of chain's aren't suppose to break easily. How did you manage to rip this from the demon's neck?"

She looked at him and Spike said,

"Wesley. She was in a situation I imagine anyone could rip it off in her situation."

Daisy looked at them,

"It came off easy."

She said, Wesley looked at her and handed the chain to her.

"I want you to try and break this again."

Spike and Angel looked at him,

"Wes. What are you up to?"

Daisy looked at him and took the chain in each of her hands and pulled on it with a bit of force and it snapped in too. They all looked at her and then Spike said,

"Wesley tell me what this is about."

Wesley looked at them and said,

"I tried that several times and nothing happened. She barely makes an effort and it breaks.... I think those demons attacked for a reason." He said quietly to them. Connor heard them perfectly and Daisy looked at them,

"I can hear you, you know?"

They all looked at her and Wesley said outloud,

"Ok we're standing far enough away she shouldn't be able to hear us."

Fred was sitting on the round couch next to Daisy still when Wesley asked,

"Fred did you hear what I said?"

She shook her head and they all looked at Daisy,

"There is no way she could hear us."

Spike looked at him and said,

"Apparently she can. Its not the first time she's picked up on a conversation from across the room."

Wesley took the chain from her and went to go and translate it. Several hours later Daisy had fallen asleep Connor on the round couch. Connor was looking in a book for the demons they had seen.

Wesley came over with the chain,

"It a spellbound chain. It allows its wearer to pass through demensions. When its removed the person who wore it automatically gets sucked back to their demensions. The demon that was wearing it must have been the leader of the three. When Daisy ripped it from the demons neck all of them were effected."

Angel was going through a book at the desk in the Lobby.

"Oh my God."

He said. Everyone looked at him and he came over with the book,

"Is it me or does this demon look like an older version of Daisy?"

Spike took the book from him,

"Bloody Hell."

Wesley looked over Spike's shoulder.

"I believe we just found Daisy's mother. Nose and Mouth is off. Its not Daisy.....She's part demon."

They sat down looking at the book,

"Daisy's father was a demon hunter. Her mother was a demon. He killed her and then when Daisy was born he abused her trying to beat her demon heritage out of her."

Wesley said. Angel looked at him.

"What kind of Demon was her mother?"

Wesley began reading and said looking up,

"Daughter of Satan. Says here A woman gave birth to a child a millenia ago and when the child was born it bore eyes red as blood and skin cold as ice. The child although born and marked by evil was not ruled and given forgiveness. Betrayal lead to her disposal from heaven and her return to hell. But due to her time in the light above Satan forced her into a mortal body and banished her to the mortal world."

Spike raised an eyebrow,

"Your telling me, my precious little bit is Satan's granddaughter?"

Wesley looked at him,

"Yes in a sense."

He said with a nod. Connor looked at her,

"She's never shown anything though, No powers. nothing."

He said and Wesley looked at him,

"Apparently all the abuse she went through repressed her powers. Maybe they're just now making to the surface. Or maybe she doesn't have any powers at all and just demonic strength and hearing passed to her."

Around Ten Daisy awoke and looked around she was in Connor's room. Sitting up from the bed she seen Spike in the door way.

"We found, something intresting last night while reading."

He said and walked in and kneeled in front of her and handed her the copied page from the book.

"We were reading and we found this. You look exceptionally like your mother..."

She read over the paper and said,

"She tried to get out. Leave my Father and take me with her. He killed her though. Some weird language.... My mom was a demon?"

Spike looked at her and nodded.

"Yea we did some research and found something on your father to. He's a demon hunter. He killed your mom because he found out what she was then abused you to try and we guess get the demon heritage out of you."

Daisy looked at him and said,

"He always told me, I was evil. I belonged in hell with my mother... I never understood. I didn't know what I did to deserve it."

Spike stroked her hair and said,

"Daisy, you are not evil and you didn't deserve anything that he did to you. Your Mother probably didn't deserve it either. We know the Demons that came last night though were here for you. Dunno why though. We're going to find out though. "

She nodded and stood and left the room. Spike sighed and Angel watched her walk down the hall to her own room,

"She needs time Spike, to let it all sink in. I'm sure she'll talk to Connor, though."

Daisy walked into the bathroom and began minutes later she got out and walked in her room. Drying off she got dressed. Connor knocked and called to her and she laughed,

"Yes I'm dressed."

She said just as she put her beanie on. Connor walked in and said,

"Spike told you about your mom I take it?"

Daisy looked at him and nodded. Sinking to the ground she began crying,

"I never got to really know her. All I can remember is the night she pulled me from my crib to run off with me. I keep hearing her screams as she yells at my Father and he kills her."

Connor hugged her tightly.

"Come on."

He said and pulled her to her feet,

"We're going to go some place and have a good time."

She looked at him and said,

"You know last time you said something like that the way home lead to vampire staking."

He laughed and lead her from the room. They walked downstairs and Cordellia smiled and said,

"Going out?"

Connor nodded,

"Yeah meet you at Carita's."

He said, as they walked out.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.

**.::. Daisy's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=13662242


	9. Chapter 9

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Nine .::.**

Connor and Daisy walked down the sidewalk of one of the many Los Angeles streets. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. He could tell she was thinking. The chewing of her bottom lip let him know that,

"Whats the matter?"

He asked as he turned and looked at her as they walked. Daisy looked at him and sighed,

"I'm just thinking."

She said and he raised an eyebrow at her. Normally she was open to whatever ran through her head with him. It was odd to see her so closed off. It was like she was back to the broken angel he had met.

"About what?"

he asked she looked at him and chewed on her fingernail before speaking,

"Everything. The demons from last night. The enscripted chain, What you guys found out about me mum. The fact I'm a freak."

She said, Connor looked at her,

"Daisy you are not a freak. Your unique yes. But not a freak. These things come out for a reason... Did the demons say anything last night when they attacked?"

He asked, She looked at him and shook her head.

"Nothing but a gibberish I didn't understand it nor catch any of it. I was to busy running away from the thingy that looked like it had been through a meat grinder."

Connor sighed,

"Well I'm sure Wesley and the Others will find something... Try not to worry about it."

Daisy nodded,

"Easy for you to say."

She said with a sigh as she gave a small smile. The two of them had walked and now had grabbed a drink from the convienent store and were heading to the park to sit. As they walked in comfortable silence Daisy and Connor sat on a park bench and drank their cokes as they talked about nothing in particular trying to avoid the whole demon paying the hyperion a visit topic.

Later that night after patrolling for awhile the two went to Carita's and found the rest of the gang already waiting. Cordellia looked at them and asked,

"What did you two do all day?"

Daisy looked at her,

"Walked then sat in the park and talked. We wouldn't want to bore you with our teenage discussions."

She said with a small smile as she sat next to Connor,

"then we patrolled for a bit before we came here."

He said as he sat down. Lorne brought them over there usual and said,

"So little Daisy here has demon in her. Thought there was something off with your Aura the night you first sang."

Daisy looked at him,

"Yeah. Demonic mother Demon hunter father. I'm just a bundle of fucking surprises."

She said as she took a drink of her sprite. Spike looked at her,

"Daisy language."

Angel looked at him,

"She's been around you to much."

He said as Lorne handed Daisy a hundred dollar bill. She raised an eyebrow and he said,

"People here think bribing you will get you to sing. Hundred dollars in a the jar so I just swapped it out for a big bill better than handing you a load of ones, tens, fives, and fifties."

Daisy sighed,

"I hate you."

she muttered and stood. Leaving a snickering Connor at the table. Spike chuckled and said,

"Lorne you know at this rate you'll be Daisy's gig bar instead or a kareoke bar."

Lorne looked at Spike and said,

"Can't deny the patrons what they want. Surprise they aren't begging for Connor."

Connor glared at him.

"No don't even think about anything envolving me and singing. We'll leave that to Daisy."

He said. Lorne smiled,

"Well you are good."

"No."

Lorne left after that for a moment. Daisy came out of the bathroom and stepped on the stage,

"If you like me this much. I might as well go on American Idol or something."

She said causing some of the patrons to chuckle. As the music started she began singing. It was The Howling by Within Temptation,

"We've been seeing what you wanted,

Got us cornered right now

Falling asleep from our vanity

May cost us our lives

I hear them getting closer

Their howls are sending chills down my spine

And time is running out now,

They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing

It's all coming down right now

From the nightmare we've created

I want to be awakened somehow

(Wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing

It all will be falling down

From the hell that we're in

All we are is fading away

When we start killing

We've been searching on and on

But there's no trace to be found

It's like they all have just vanished

But I know they're around

I feel them getting closer

Their howls are sending chills down my spine

And time is running out now

They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing

It's all coming down right now

From the nightmare we've created

I want to be awakened somehow

(Wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing

It all will be falling down

From the hell that we're in

All we are is fading away

When we start killing

When we start killing!

I feel them getting closer

Their howls are sending chills down my spine

And time is running out now,

They're coming down the hills from behind

The sun is rising

The screams have gone

Too many have fallen

Few still stand tall

Is this the ending

Of what we've begun?

Will we remember

What we've done wrong?

When we start killing

It's all coming down right now

From the nightmare we've created

I want to be awakened somehow

(Wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing

It all will be falling down

From the hell that we're in

All that we are is fading away

When we start killing

When we start killing

When we start killing!..."

She handed the Mic off ot a demon by the stage and went and sat back down.

"Demons are very demanding."

She said and Cordellia and Fred looked at her,

"Well you have a good voice. People would actually kill to have your voice."

Fred said looking at her. Daisy sighed,

"Well nice to know there is a bounty on my head for my voice."

Several hours went by and the group went back out on patrol before heading back to the Hyperion. When they arrived there were Demons waiting in the Lobby the three from last night plus a few more.

"Who hired a welcoming commity?"

Spike asked. The demons growled and sprung forward to attack. The Fang Gang moved to the weapontry cabinets along the wall and each grabbed a weapon. It was almost a fair match except there were several extra demons going from battle to battle.

A scaly looking demon with green spikes on its head pinned Daisy against the wall and laughed. She let out a small oof from the force of the hit. Whe he grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him her eyes were closed... When they opened they were bright red.

"Huh?"

The demon said confused as a blast sent him flying off of her. As she moved from the wall she sprung to attack him. As she launched across the room black feathered wings with blood red tips sprouted from her shoulder blades. She glared at the demon who was picking himself up off the ground. As he growled and crouched to spring an attack, Daisy moved her hand to the feathery wings and pulled several feathers out which automatically turned from guilled end feathers to red and black handled daggers.

The demon stared at her and then took a step back as she licked the dagger blades and threw them at the demon. The blades pierced the demons skin and the woundes began smoking as he screamed and combusted into flames and turned to Ash the daggers returning to their feathery state as they floated down and landed on the pile of smouldering green ash.

Everyone had stopped mid fight and looked at Daisy when she turned to face them her incizor teeth were grown out to peeking from under her lip and touching the bottom of her bottom lip.

The fighting errupted again and Daisy was taking care of one of the spare demons that were double teaming with another demon against Fred. Then again with one that was double teaming up against Wesley.

The fight went on and finally the demons were destroyed. They all looked at Daisy who was standing where the demon she had once was and now the ashes had taken its place.

Connor went over and touched her shoulder. She looked at him as her eyes returned to their natural green color and her teeth shrunk back to their normal size. Well almost normal they still had a bit of a point to them. The wings spread out with a small gush of wind and then burst into dust and dissappeared.

As the wings vanished he eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. Connor quickly grabbed her and picked her up,

"The power must have over loaded her and worn her out."

Wesley said as Connor carried her up and laid her on her bed. The other stayed downstairs and Gunn said,

"She's got more than half demon in her. Turn her skin midnight black and you'd have a full out fallen angel."

Wesley looked at him,

"She's powerful. Gunn, You seen what we found on her Mother, and she wasn't exactly your everyday fallen angel. That power passed on her powers to Daisy. I suspect she did it when she was slayed. Daisy has not only her own abilities but her Mothers as well. Thats probably why she colapsed and why those demons came the other night. Either they think Daisy is her Mother or the want her."

Connor fell asleep laying across the foot of Daisy's bed. When he awoke he found Daisy sitting against the headboard in her Pajama's watching him. He sat up and said,

"You ok?"

Daisy looked at him and nodded,

"Yeah. I've been watching you sleep and listening to them downstairs. Gunn doesn't exactly trust me anymore,"

Connor sat up and moved to sit beside her,

"Daisy. What you did shocked us all. We weren't expecting you to have wings burst out of your back and your powers to come forward with such a ferocity."

Angel said from the door way. Spike was behind him muttering something about beating Gunn to a pulp for talking poorly about his Lil' Bit.

Daisy looked at him,

"We expected them to show little by little."

Spike said,

"Although you shock us all the time. No reason to get wound up about giving us heart attacks."

Daisy gave a small nod and said,

"So what, Gunn's all for getting rid of me? Don't play dumb I was listening."

Spike shook his head,

"No Gunn will loose a limb or two before I allow him to even think about hurting you."

He said. Connor nodded in agreement.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Here is Chapter Nine. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Ten .::.**

A month had passed since the Lobby incident with the Demons. Daisy's caseworker had the nerve to come back and check on Daisy. Daisy who had been pissed off left the room before She changed and did something she would regret. Thats how it was now. Piss Daisy off and you would be face to face with a very angry fallen angel.

When Spike heard Daisy growl when she passed him he went into the Lobby and seen the source.

"I thought she was clear on telling you not to come back. Apparently your dumber than we thought. Hand over adoption papers.... would that put an end to your harrassing her?"

He said with crossed arms as Cordellia came back from shopping. She looked at Spike,

"You should have done that awhile back when Daisy first kicked them out the door fashionably to the curb."

Spike just brushed her off and said to the Caseworker,

"Papers now or I'll be having my laywer on your ass for harrassment of my Lil Bit."

The caseworker handed him a stack of papers and walked out muttering something about weirdos and not wanting to be hitting concrete again. Just then Wesley and Gunn came tumbling down the stairs.

"Spike control her. She is not a happy camper right now."

Wesley said as he stood and fixed his jacket. Spike looked at them.

"Well it could have been that harrassing caseworker. Then we would have had some explaining to do. Lots of explaining."

Gunn looked at him,

"Well I wish it was. Call us when she quits being bitchy."

"Run."

Wesley said just as an Axe came flying down the stairs and hit the wall, sticking into the wood. Spike sighed and pulled the Axe from the wall,

"Daisy that wasn't very nice."

He said as he into the sitting room and seen a fuming daisy pacing with Connor trying to calm her Down.

"Spike, You, know. I think if the case worker comes back. They won't live to see another day. Daisy's been going over a thousand possible ways to kill them."

Spike raised an eyebrow and Angel,

"Really. Lil Bit calm down before you wear a hole in the floor they're gone and not going to return."

She stopped and looked at him,

"Why?"

She asked. Spike held the papers up. Cause I am filling these out. Angel took them and read over them,

"Adoption Papers?"

He asked. Spike nodded and took them back. Daisy tackled him and hugged him.

"Good no more annoying caseworker then."

She said with a smile as Spike winced,

"Daisy your insanely huge teeth are digging into my neck. Do you mind removing them?"

He asked Daisy jumped back,

"Oh. Sorry."

She said and skipped off to the kitchen. Gunn and Wesely poked their heads in.

"Is it safe?"

They asked. Spike nodded.

"Yeah she's gone to get a caffiene fix."

He said as Daisy came back in looking Normal with a can of Pepsi in hand.

"You damn well deserved the axe being thrown at you don't deny it."

She said as she plopped down on the couch and cuddled against Connor.

"Why is it Connor never gets on the wrong end of her Wrath? Its not right."

"Cause Connor knows how to not piss her off."

Angel said with a laugh. Gunn raised an eyebrow at Daisy, who now looked content and happy.

"Daisy. your bi polar."

He said. Wesley just kept his mouth shut and said,

"I'm not going to say anything cause I like my head on my shoulders."

Daisy just shot Gunn a look and said,

"I am not."

Connor laughed just as Cordellia came in.

"Daisy we need to discuss party stuff."

Daisy raised an eyebrow,

"For what?"

Cordellia looked at her and sighed,

"No wonder you two get along so well. I am talking about for your birthday. Its coming up at the end of this month. October 31st."

Daisy looked at her,

"Great birthday."

Wesley said,

"Yea very festive."

Gunn said with a shake of his head as Daisy spoke up,

"Yea its on Halloween its called night everything wiggy comes out to be a pain in the ass we'll probably be patrolling like its the end of the world. No time for a party in that type of setting."

Cordellia pursed her Lips.

"Well we could work around that. What about having a costume thing at Carita's?"

Daisy looked at her,

"Demons in costumes.... How exciting."

She said and Cordellia sighed and said,

"Hopeless."

she then turned and left. Connor looked at Where Cordellia had been standing,

"She's gonna do it anyways you know that right?"

He asked, Daisy took a sip of her pepsi,

"Yup."

She said and nodded. Just then Fred walked in with Faith,

"Whats up?"

She asked with a smirk as she looked around,

"Faith, what are you doing here?"

Angel asked, Faith laughed and looked at him,

"I can't stop and visit?"

She asked. She spotted Daisy,

"Never seen you around."

Faith stated and Spike said,

"Faith, Thats Daisy. My precious little Angel, Daisy this is Faith she's a Slayer."

Faith raised an eyebrow at him and Gunn said,

"Whoa Spike I think you should just stick to calling her Lil Bit. She's far from a precious angel."

Daisy hissed at Gunn and he said,

"Ok backing away now."

Faith looked at him,

"Lil Bit?"

She questioned and crossed her arms,

"What is she your dinner."

Angel then said as he walked over,

"No he's adopting her. Highly Doubt Connor let him eat her if she was his planned dinner. Then again Daisy can handle herself just fine when it comes down to taking care of herself."

Faith looked at him then at Daisy,

"Your not human are you?"

She asked, Daisy looked at her,

"Half and Half. Half Human, Half Demon."

"Half very scary demon."

Gunn stated, Faith looked at her and shrugged,

"Don't try to kill me or anyone and we're five by five."

Spike said,

"Well you won't have to worry about that unless you piss her off. She just got calmed down a few moments ago."

Faith nodded and sat on the arm of the chair.

"What are you exactly?"

She asked Daisy looked at her. Daisy stood and headed to her room but stopped and said,

"A Fallen Angel."

Faith looked at her,

"I got it from my mother."

She then walked out of the room. Faith looked back at the group and said,

"Where did you meet her at?"

Connor said,

"In the park, I came across her while patrolling. Her life wasn't exactly fields of flowers."

Spike sighed and continued,

"Connor met her tried to help her and she ran. Same thing happened a few weeks later. Then weeks went by Connor and Angel found her in a dumpster stabbed and bleeding to death. Her father tried to kill her. He abused her and raped her. Trying to beat the demon heritage out of her. He was a demon hunter her mother a fallen angel that had been banished from both heaven and hell. Daisy's mother tried to get out with her but her Father killed her Mother then abused her. She was in the hospital. I decided to take her. So now I am adopting her. She's been with us for a few months now."

Faith looked at him,

"Oh my God."

She said, Angel nodded,

"Yeah her dad's locked away and her powers recently surfaced."

Faith looked at Connor,

"She your girlfriend?"

Connor nodded and Spike said,

"We can't keep them away from each other. Or off one another."

Faith laughed and said,

"Don't be so over protective. You'll get gray hairs."

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Here is Chapter Ten. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review :)

**.::. Daisy's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=14937906


	11. Chapter 11

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Eleven .::.**

The Morning arrived and Cordellia came into Daisy's room. Looking at the empty bed she cocked an eyebrow and turned to go to Connor's room. Knocking on the door she poked her head in and said,

"So thats why your bed's always made."

She went over and said,

"Daisy. Connor. get up."

Daisy opened her eyes and growled at Cordellia which woke Connor up, Cordellia crossed her arms,

"Daisy I know your not necissarily a morning person but I don't think growling is necessary... Get up we're going shopping."

Daisy ignored her and cuddled to Connor who was fighting back a smile.

"Fine....SPIKE!"

Cordellia called and walked out, Daisy sat up and looked at Connor,

"She wouldn't dare."

She said and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Getting up she went to the door and went to sneak across to her room but Spike was already at his Door where Cordellia stood smirking.

Spike looked where she came from and anger crossed his face,

"Cordellia I hate you."

She said and went into her room but poked her head out,

"I've been sleeping in Connor's room for over a month now under your nose Spike don't even think about going in there and hurting Connor or you'll be mr. big pile of dust."

She threatened and shut her door and showered after drying off she slipped on her pants and walked out as she was slipping her tank top on. Connor was leaning against the door frame.

"Cordellia is dragging us Costume shopping. Please lock me in the closet and tell them I ran away."

He said, Daisy laughed and brushed her hair from her face and put her hair in a pony tail. She shook her head,

"Nope you gotta suffer with me."

She said as she grabbed her back and walked out of her room with him. Cordellia and Fred dragged them out the door, When they arrived at the costume shop, Connor and Daisy escape to the other side of the shop. Browsing the costumes. Daisy said,

"Why won't Cordellia let me go as myself?"

Connor laughed and looked at her,

"Because. She's Cordellia. I think she tried to put Spike in dracula costume...."

Daisy blinked and looked at him.

"But he's already a vampire."

She said with a small laugh,

"What did she try to put your Dad in?"

Connor looked over and said,

"I don't know."

Daisy finally pulled out a costume and said,

"Well I found mine."

Connor turned and looked,

"That was to fast there is no way you got yours already."

Daisy held it up and said,

"Well this is a costume I am holding not roadkill."

Connor laughed and she said,

"Go as a gothic Mad Hatter. Then we can get out of here."

She said and he nodded and grabbed the costume and they found Cordellia and Fred still browsing. Fred looked at them and said,

"What in the world are you two going as?"

"Malice and Hatter in Horrorland. Gothic versions of Alice and Hatter."

Daisy said as she looked through the rack and handed Coredellia a costume.

"Queen of the Nile. It suits you."

Cordellia looked at her,

"You'r good with putting costumes to people."

Daisy shrugged and looked at Fred and said,

"You'd make a good vampire or midnight queen."

Fred looked at her,

"I deal with vampires and demons to much. I'll go with the queen."

Daisy shrugged and they left. They arrived at the Hyperion and went into the sitting area,

"Something intresting, Wesley?"

Daisy asked him when she seen him with his nose in a book. He looked up and said,

"No just doing some reading."

"Ah."

She said and went to her room. She went in and Spike was sitting on the foot of her bed,

"So tell me. Why were you in Connor's room."

She looked at him and tossed her costume in the closet,

"Well if you haven't notice I haven't been screaming bloody murder in the night. I've been with Connor. It seems to help keep the nightmares away... End of discussion."

Spike stood and looked at her funny and she glared at him,

"Ok. I'll take your word for it. I'm still having a little chat with Junior though."

She rolled her eyes and took her jacket off and walked out as he did. She found the group in the kitchen area talking. Daisy looked at them and said,

"Whats up?"

They looked at her and Connor said,

"We just got a call... Your Father escaped during a community service transport on the way back to the prison. They found out from a inmate he bunked with that he was planning it. He's coming after you."

She looked at him and shook her head,

"How did he escape? Why the hell was he out anyway?"

Connor walked over and hugged her and Angel looked at Spike and said,

"Spike don't even think about it. Everyone is looking for him and he doesn't even know where Daisy is at. She's safe, We'll look for him while patrolling."

Spike looked at him and said,

"Daisy I don't want you leaving the Hyperion. If you do I want someone with you and I always want someone here with you."

She looked at him and gave a nod and Connor pulled her from the room. When they were upstairs Spike said,

"If he even so much as comes down the damn sidewalk. I'll bloody kill him."

Daisy sat on the end of her bed and clung to the Teddy Bear. Connor looked at her and sat next to her. She never clung to the bear anymore. It normally sat against the wall.

"Daisy, he won't hurt you none of us will let him come near you and he doesn't know where you are."

She looked at him and said,

"Connor! He's a demon hunter. I'm a demon. He'll find me! He's not going to give up till he's caught again or killed. I should have known I wouldn't get away so easily."

She began sobbing and Connor hugged her,

"He won't find you. If he does. He won't get a chance to hurt you. I won't let him. I promise."

He said, Daisy nodded, Spike came into the room and said,

"Daisy, look at me."

She looked at him and he said,

"Don't worry, Don't be afraid, We won't let him hurt you."

Over the weekend Connor and Daisy went to Carita's, the sun was just setting when on their way back. Daisy looked across the street and fought a scream. She began hyperventilating and said,

"Connor. He's across the street."

Connor looked as they began walking, A car passed and he was gone.

"Come on."

He said and they began walking faster. As they did he pulled out his cellphone and called the hotel.

"Dad. We came out a Carita's, We seen Daisy's father. He was across the street and then he just vanished, We're heading to the Hotel."

He said and he heard Angel reply and begin telling the others before he hang up. The two arrived back at the Hyperion and Daisy went up to her room. Fred stayed behind with Daisy as the others went out to search for her Father.

Fred was in the lobby doing files while Daisy was in her bedroom drawing. She was on her way to the kitchen when she heard talking downstairs. Going down the stairwell she seen Fred talking to someone at the counter. Bending down to get a look at the person she let out a scream,

"Fred! Thats him!"

She said and then her eyes flashed red in fear. Fred looked at het and then grabbeda sword from the weapontry cabinet.

"Daisy call the others."

She said. Daisy took her cellphone out and called Connor who was on her speed dial. Fred went at him with the sword. He quickly disarmed her and knocked her unconscious. Daisy heard Connor Pick up and before he could say anything she said,

"Connor! He's here!"

She then ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut to Angel's office which was the closet room.

"Daisy, Listen to me. Go to the closet room and lock the door and stay put we're on our way."

She pushed the desk to the door and said,

"I'm in your Dad's office now. He knocked Fred out."

Just then the glass on the door busted and she dropped the phone and moved from the door to the wall.

"Daisy?"

Connor asked as the group got in the car and Angel began speeding back to the Hyperion.

Daisy's father hopped over the desk into the room and she backed into the wall, He walked towards her and she went to Dodge around him and he grabbed her arm and twisted it.

She let out a scream and he flew back off of her. He stood slowly and her eyes glowed red and her shoulderblades popped as her teeth grew out. He wings burst out and he said,

"Your a monster just like your mother. I was doing you a favor by beating you. You begun hanging out with vampires and demons and your powers come out. She what you've become? A demonic whore just like your Mother, I should have killed you back when you were a baby. But if I had they surely would have known I killed you and your whore of a mother."

Daisy glared at him and growled and sprang forward but he hit her with a round glass sphere that had a purple liquid in it and she screamed. Her wings dissappeared and he threw her into the wall,

"How dare you attack me."

The car screeched to a hault in front of the hotel and Connor hopped out and ran in. He heard Daisy's scream and ran up the stairs. Coming into the room he found Her father choking her on the floor. Her struggling to get him off of her.

Her eyes were back to their green color and her teeth back to normal.

"Get off of her!"

Connor said angrily and ran over and hit him. He pulled away from Daisy and moved to a standing Position. Spike came in and glared at the Man his vampiric face showing. Cordellia came in and pulled Daisy from the room. Connor and Spike staring her Father down. Angel, came in his face contorted in its vampiric form as well.

"How dare you put your hands on her. She never did anything to deserve the bloody shit you put her through."

Spike said approaching her Father. He simply glared at Spike and said,

"That little bitch is the same as her mother. Just as much as a freak and just as abnormal. She deserves everything I did to her."

Connor growled and sprang forward grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall,

"She's nothing of the sort. She's kind and caring. She never deserved anything but that in return."

Connor hit him in the face and threw him into Spike who picked him up off the ground by his throat. Her father pulled out a crucifix and held it in Spike's face. Spike hissed and dropped him and Connor grabbed him again and hit him,

"Why don't I do to you what you did to her?! You bastard!"

The fight went on and finally Ended when the fight ended with her Father falling out the glass window. The group went dowstairs where Cordellia was already calling the police. Connor went over where Fred was awake holding some ice to her forhead and Wesley was wiping some of the burns on Daisy's arm,

"What happened?"

He asked,

Wesley looked at him and said,

"He hit her with a potion that disabled her powers. Knocks powers useless for a few hours and minorly burns the skin."

Daisy sighed,

"I tried to fight him off and he threw it at me."

Connor sat next to her and kissed her forhead as Spike came down with Angel.

"He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. Nor come after you."

She looked at him,

"Is he dead?"

She asked, Spike nodded,

"Yeah, He went to knock down with a punch I stepped out of the way and he went through the window."

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Here is Chapter Eleven. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review :)

**.::. Daisy's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=17491989


	12. Chapter 12

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Twelve .::.**

Later that night Daisy was curled up on the bed Snuggled against Connor. She had fallen asleep almost an hour and a half after laying down. The clock ticked over showing two fifty AM and Daisy shot up in the bed and looked over at Connor who had awoken when she shot up from the matress and out of his arms.

"Daisy."

He asked in almost a statement like fashion as he looked at her and sat up. She looked at him and sighed as she pushed her hair from her face. Connor tucked a strand pf her hair from her face as she bit her lip.

"Nightmare?"

He asked and she nodded and said,

"Yes."

He voice broke slightly and she continued,

"I see you or someone else go through the window and not him."

She said as Connor hugged her, She took a shaky breath and said,

"I'm fine. I just thought I would wake up and he'd be staring at me and you'd be gone."

She hugged him back as she laid back down with him. The next morning she woke up. Connor was already up and was just brushing his hair. She sat up and looked around before yawning and getting up.

She went across the hall to her room and went to the bathroom. She showered and came out in her shorts and bra. Walking to the closet she went through her clothes and found the top she wanted. Slipping it on, Connor poked his head around the door,

"It seems I got good timing."

He said, Daisy chuckled as she did her hair. She sat on her bed and slipped her boots on. Walking downstairs with him they each poured some juice and sat down. Daisy levitated the empty juice bottle to the trash and let it drop into the trash bin. Walking into the living room Connor sat on the Couch and Daisy sat beside him and put her legs across his lap as she sipped her Juice. The group was watching the news which was talking about the incident with her Father.

"I can't watch this."

She said and stood. Walking out of the room and down to the Lobby she sat on the counter and grabbed a book that someone had left out. Opening it she just stared at the page, not reading it.

Sighing she looked up from the book and tossed it to the side as someone walked in.

"Can I help you?"

Daisy asked her, The woman walked up to the desk and asked,

"Is this Angel's Investigations?"

Daisy nodded and said,

"Yes. We help the helpless. What can I do for you today?"

She asked as she texted Connor and turned her attention to the woman. The woman looked at her and said,

"I see dead people. I need help. No one else see's them they scare the crap out of me."

Daisy looked at her and said just as Angel came down the stairs into the Lobby,

"Do you feel threatened by them, have they harmed you or threaten you?"

She looked at her,

"Some of them. Most just find want something I just don't know what."

The Woman said, Angel came over and said,

"What's up?"

Daisy looked at him and replied,

"She see's spirits."

She said simply and looked back at the woman,

"I'm Daisy. Daisy McKendrick...Whats your name?"

The woman looked at her and replied looking over her shoulder and shutting her eyes before looking back at her,

"Lara, Lara West... There's a spirit by the door."

She spoke. Daisy looked by the door and tilted her head to the side. Connor raised an eyebrow at Daisy and said,

"You can sense it."

Daisy nodded and said,

"Yeah. I'm picking up on the Energy."

The woman looked at her and asked,

"You see spirits too?"

Daisy shook her head,

"No, I can pick up on spiritual energy though. The spirit isn't evil, though."

Angel looked at the woman and said,

"Why don't we step into the office, Ms. West."

The woman nodded and said,

"Please, just call me Lara."

Angel nodded and said,

"Alright. Right this way."

When they were gone Connor said,

"You handled that well. Never knew you were so attuned to the spirit world.'

Daisy shrugged and looked at him,

"I'm not. I was trying to make her feel at ease. Although sometimes I can pick up on energy. I wasn't picking up on that energy. Only energy I was feeling was from you and your Dad."

Connor smiled and took her hand and lead her out of the Lobby. Daisy laid her head on his shoulder. That night after some patrolling they stopped at Carita's and Lorne came over and managed to pull Daisy away from the group. Pushing her up to the stage she sighed and glared at him and then whispered in his ear,

"Go get Connor."

She smirked and he went and pulled a fussing Connor onto the stage.

"Stay you can suffer with me for once."

She said and he stayed put and she told him what song they were doing as the music started. It was Utopia by Within Temptation, Daisy began singing,

"The burning desire to live and roam free

It shines in the dark

And it grows within me

You're holding my hand but you don't understand

So where I am going, you won't be in the end..."

She fell silent and Connor picked up where she left off,

"I'm dreaming in colors

Of getting the chance

I'm dreaming of China; the perfect romance

In search of the door to open your mind

In search of the cure of mankind..."

Then they both began singing,

"Help us we're drowning

So closed up inside

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?

Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?

And when the lights die down, telling us who we are?..."

Daisy picked up on her own singing,

"I'm searching for answers

not given for free..."

Connor then picked up on the next line with her,

"They're hidden inside, is there life within me?..."

Daisy continued on her own on the next line,

"You're holding my hand but you don't understand..."

Connor then joined her again,

"So I'm taking the road all alone in the end.

I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there

I'm dreaming the dream, we all seem to share

In search of the door, to open your mind

In search of the cure of mankind

Help us we're drowning

So closed up inside

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia

Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?

Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on Utopia?

And when the lights die down, telling us who we are..."

Daisy then began humming as the song picked back up she sang with Connor.

"Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia

Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia

And when the lights die down, telling us who we are

Why does it rain?...."

The song ended and everyone errupted into applause. Angel and Spike began whistling and Fred said,

"Why didn't you ever tell us you guys sang together so good."

Daisy and Connor shrugged as Lorne came over,

"No."

Connor said before he could even ask, Daisy just laughed as Lorne handed her a sprite. The group sat for awhile and Cordellia was going over with Lorne what she wanted to do to the place for Daisy's party. They didn't leave till it was taken care of.

Several weeks went by and finally it was the thirty first, Daisy woke up and yawned. Going into her room for her morning routine. She came out and got dressed. Going down the stairs she entered the kitchen and sighed at the sight. Boxes, Wrapped in pretty paper.

"Happy birthday."

The group greeted and she smiled,

"Cuteness alert."

Gunn said once he seen her outfit, and Fred whacked him over the head. Daisy looked at them and said,

"Thanks really. But not a big deal its just another day on the calendar."

Cordellia looked at her,

"No its not just another day if it was just another day it would not be called your birthday. Now eat then you can open your things."

Daisy complied and ate her pancakes before she began with the top box which was the smallest. It was from Wesley. She open it with a single breakage of the tape on once side dumping the small box out Cordellia said,

"Well paper for the next year."

Daisy smirked,

"I may not be used to gift opening but I know how to open wrapping without damaging it."

She said and opened the box. It was a cross necklace,

"You usually only wear your choker with the cross on it once in a while so I thought I'd get you one that you could wear without clashing your outfit."

He said, Daisy smiled and said,

"Thanks."

Wesley smiled and nodded. She set the necklace in the box and went to the next gift. It was from Cordellia.

"I had no idea what to get you. I guess you can drag Connor with you and go shopping."

Daisy smiled and said,

"Smart move. Please tell me you did this before wandering around aimlessly trying to find something."

Cordellia nodded,

"I went to your favorite stores found nothing that you might like so I just got the card for you."

The next was from Fred and Gunn. It was a diary and a sketchbook.

"Maybe you could write stuff in it. We know your still having occasional nightmares, Plus I know your sketchbook was getting on the empty pages side."

Daisy smile and said,

"Thanks."

She opened Angel's next.

"I cordinated with Gun and Fred a bit."

He said, She pulled the box out and smiled,

"This is perfect. Not only was I running out of my sketching stuff it was crappy and cheap."

"Big Box for Lil' Bit!"

Spike announced coming in wit a large rectangular box.

"What is it?"

She asked looking at the box then at him then back to the box as she removed the wrapping. Spike looked at her,

"I actually did some sniffing and found out from some of your old neighbors you use to drive them crazy playing a guitar."

Daisy smiled and opened the black and hot pink case. Inside was a black gibson accoustic guitar that had a pink skull design on it. Daisy's face brightened as she pulled the guitar out and looked at it before setting it back in the case and tackling Spike into a hug,

"I love it!"

She said and Connor came in holding a small plain box with holes in it. Setting it down he said,

"Had to go get mine this morning for you. No I didn't forget."

He said. Daisy looked at him and she opened the box. Sitting inside was a small black kitten with piercing blue eyes with a green ribbon tied to the small bell collar.

"Awe, its adorable!"

She said and picked it up and stroked its soft short hair as it mewed and purred.

"The store said they called him, Saphire. But he won't come to that apparently."

Daisy looked at him then back at the small kitten and thought for moment he reached up with its small paw and pawed at a strand of her hair.

"How about Midnight."

The kitten mewed and she sat him on the floor and he purred and rubbed against her legs, She smiled and said,

"Midnight it is."

She held the kitten and hugged each of them and kissed Connor's cheek as she stroked the kittens ears, Later that night, the group got ready and went to Carita's They arrived and found some demons as themselves and some in costume.

Lorne was in a pimp costume and Daisy snorted in laugter with Connor. Gunn was a wounded soldier, Wesley was a zombie, Fred was the Midnight Queen, Cordellia was Queen of the Nile. Spike was a dead biker and Angel was well himself. Daisy and Conner were of course Malice and Hatter of Horrorland.

Lorne came over and looked at each of them and spotted Daisy and Connor,

"Intresting Costumes."

He said with a smile People were mingling and Halloween music was playing. He looked at Connor, Gunn, Spike and Wesley and said,

"Well I know you three didn't do your make up... Who did?"

Connor looked at him,

"Daisy."

Gunn nodded and said,

"She tried to get Angel to be the headless horseman."

Lorne smile and said,

"Daisy you are one of many talents."

She smiled and put her knife in the band of her appron and sat down next to Connor. They sat talking when Lorne came over and handed Daisy an envolope,

"Happy birthday."

He said. She looked at him and opened it.

"Lorne. I can't accept this."

He nodded as Connor looked over her shoulder,

"Woah."

Lorne refused to take it back,

"Only a small portion is your gift. The rest you earned by singing. I told you I would pay you."

He said with a smile. She smiled back and said,

"I just can't take this though. Its to much."

He walked off and said,

"Its yours."

She sighed and counted it.

"three hundred dollars... I can't accept this."

Just then a waitress came over.

"Its money people here have been putting in a jar when you sing as tips that Lorne set up. He went through it last night changed the small bills out for large ones. You earned it except for maybe thirty five of it. Thats his gift to you."

She said and walked away carrying a tray of empty glasses. Daisy looked at the money and handed thirty five of it to Connor,

"Here. Thats yours for me dragging you on stage."

Connor shook his head,

"No. I am not taking it. I may grumble and growl when you drag me up there but I don't mind it."

He said and she looked at him and put the envolope in her purse.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Well there it is. Chapter twelve. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I have a shock coming in the next chapter :) We can use our imagination for their costumes. Gunn, Lorne, Wesley and Spike should be easy to imagine as well as Cordellia. Fred will be a bit harder and I cannot find the costume that I know exsists. Daisy's Costume is easy I posted a link below. Connors however is my imagination and what I've seen of images for connor's outfit Idea I cannot post cause none of them truely jumped out at me.

**.::. Daisy's Outfit .::. ** http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=17542066 - Outfit One

http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=10282973 - Outfit Two

http://wwwDOTfrightcatalogDOTcom/Halloween-Costumes/Malice-in-Horrorland-1104138/ - Daisy's Costume


	13. Chapter 13

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Thirteen .::.**

The first morning of November rolled around and Daisy was awaken by the door to Connor's room opening, She sat up groggily and seen Spike standing there holding midnight by the scruff of his neck,

"Daisy would you like to tell me why this little bugger was in my room. I woke up to him chewing on my nose."

He said and Daisy looked at him and burst into a fit of laughter. Connor came out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and no shirt on.

"Whats so funny?"

He asked and Spike glared at him and then looked at Daisy and shook her head when she whistled and purred before he said,

"This evil fiend was in my room trying to eat my face."

He said holding the kitten up. Daisy went over and collected the kitten and smacked Spike,

"Don't carry him like that. You might hurt him."

She said as she sat down on the bed and kissed the kitten's head as she stroked his soft fur. Connor looked at Spike and burst into laughter,

"Your in here complaining about a small harmless kitten trying to get your attention? Spike your a vampire he is a kitten. You'd do more harm to a face than he can."

Daisy nodded in agreement and stood. She then set midnight down and called him as she walked out the door and headed downstairs to feed him. She gave him his food and then walked back upstairs. Going into her room she showered and then put on her clothes for the day before doing her hair and make up.

Walking out of her room she spotted Connor heading down the hall. Going up behind him she hopped on his back and kissed his cheek.

"Morning."

She said with a smile as he walked down the stairs still carrying her on his back. Connor looked at her over his shoulder,

"Morning to you too."

He said as the entered to living room and Cordellia looked up from her magazine,

"Hitching a ride, Daisy?":

She asked, Daisy nodded and said,

"Yes, I already walked downstairs this morning, once. I decided to advantage of being able to tackle Connor into giving me a piggy back ride."

She hopped off and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and began eating it. Midnight sat on the floor and mewed as he wrapped around her legs.

"You had your breakfast."

She told him and picked him up and snuggled him as she washed her dishes. Walking down into the Lobby Wesley handed her a book and said,

"We need to find a demon."

Daisy looked at him,

"Well good morning to you too."

She said and Connor laughed from his spot at the counter. She set midnight down on the counter and hopped up on it and began looking through the book,

"Whats the demon look like?"

She asked Gunn looked at her,

"A giant crocodile looking thing."

He said and she tossed the book aside and grabbed another one.

"Egypt Mythology?"

Connor asked. She nodded and flipped through it and showed them the picture,

"Apep, also spelled Apepi, and Aapep, or Apophis in Greek is an evil demon, the deification of darkness and chaos - isfet in Egyptian, and thus opponent of light and Ma'at - order and or truth."

She said and Gunn looked at her,

"Thats it, how did you know?"

She shrugged at his question and said,

"Giant crocodile looking thing kinda of gave me the insight of what to look for."

Spike came in at that moment and said,

"That and she finds Egyptology facinating."

Daisy looked at him and shrugged, Gunn then stated,

"I never got the whole mimification thing. Weird if you ask me."

She looked at him and said,

"Its all about preservation of the body for the Afterlife. You know how they took out the brain?"

Gunn looked at her,

"No, but do I want to?"

He asked She looked at him and then said,

"They take a hot poker shove it up your nose give it a few twirls and then rip it all back out."

Gunn looked at her,

"Ow thats gotta hurt."

She looked at him with an unphased look,

"You'd be dead when they do it. Unless you were mummified alive. But you'd have to do something extremely bad to get that punishment. Watch The Mummy you'll get some pointers."

She said as she stroked Midnight's ears. Connor chuckled and she hopped off the counter and stood next to him. Lorne stood in the doorway.

"Why are you all talking about Mummification? Is this a bad time to be here?"

He asked and Daisy began laughing,

"No Lorne. We got a demon of egypt mythology on our hands and Gunn went on about not understanding the whole thing of mummification."

She said as Connor pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. Later that night the gang went out looking for the demon. Several on the streets and some in the Sewers.

Connor and Daisy were walking along the street looking for any sign of a giant crocodile serpent like creature had been through the area. Daisy was looking around some bushes,

"Ew gross gross gross."

Connor looked over at her when she backed away from the bushes,

"What is it?"

He asked her, She just pointed,

"Part of his last meal."

She said and gagged. Connor looked behind the bushes and said,

"Ugh thats just disgusting."

He dialed his Fathers cellphone number and then said when he picked up,

"We found something. Looks like the rest of a person. We're on the edge of the park near the basketball court."

He said and closed his phone. She looked at Connor and said,

"How were we suppose to kill this thing?"

Connor looked her and said,

"Some kind of incantation. Wesley will take care of that part we just have to find it."

She nodded. They searched some more but found no other sign and no one else had seen anything. They returned to the Hyperion after stopping by Carita's for a drink. When they arrived Wesley was sitting in the Lobby talking to someone with waist length blond hair. He stood when they came in and said,

"It seems Apep came through a portal when this woman manage to get out of the In-Between."

They looked at Wesley and Angel said,

"Thats nearly impossible."

The woman stood and said as she turned and looked at them,

"Its taken me fourteen years to get out. I beg of you to not send me back. Once I realized what had come through with me I came straight here."

She looked at them all and spotted Daisy, Everyone looked at Daisy and then at the Woman.

"Bloody Hell."

Spike said and Daisy looked at the woman,

"Mom?"

She asked and the Woman looked at her and asked shock crossing her features,

"Daisy?"

Daisy looked at her and then hit the ground. Connor knelt next to her,

"Daisy? Come on wake up."

He picked her up and carried her to the round sofa in the middle of the Lobby. Angel looked at the woman and said,

"Your Analesia McKendrick?"

The woman nodded and said,

"Yes. I've been trapped since my Husband killed me when I tried to leave with my little girl. I was banished from both hell and heaven long ago. Forced to live in a human body for the rest of my existance. My husband found out I was a Fallen Angel and killed me the night I tried to leave. I was scared for my little girl. I knew she carried my demonic genes. I knew what my husband would do. I had to get her out of there. He was abusive and a demon hunter. He loved me and Daisy till he found out what I was. Then things turned completely around. I feared for my safety and hers. Then one night the night I was going to leave. He attacked. Before I died I made sure I transferred my powers to Daisy so she would have the strength to defend herself if need be. After all my powers were dormant and no use to me."

Spike looked at her and said,

"Your husband abused Daisy most of her life... As well as raped her. Connor found her wounded in a park one night before he could really help her she ran off. the same thing happened several weeks later. He found her tried to help her and she ran."

Connor then continued and Analesia looked at him,

"Weeks went by we never seen her around then one night while doing a patrol around town we smelt blood and heard crying. We seen a man hop in a truck and drive off after exiting an alley. When we went into the alley we found Daisy in the dumpster stabbed and almost dead. It was her father."

Analesia looked horrified, Spike than continued,

"He father was locked away and I took her in. We all live here. I recently adopted her. She couldn't protect herself because the abuse apparently dormatted her powers. They only recently came out of their sleep."

She looked like she could kill. No one blamed her,

"That bastard. Where the hell is he? I am going to rip him to pieces with my bare hands!"

Wesley then said,

"He died. He escaped came for Daisy. During a fight between Connor, Angel and Spike he fell out a window to his death."

Daisy's mother went over and knelt on the floor next to Daisy,

"My angel, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I should have left as soon as I found out he was a demon hunter, I never should have tried to conceal what I was from him. I should have known something like this would have happened."

She said, and stroked her Daughters hair. The group talked to Daisy's mother. Getting facts to make sure this wasn't some kind of trick. When Daisy woke up a few hours later from fainting she flew off the handle at her mother for dying and leaving her. Everyone even Analesia expected it.

During her ranting she changed and threw the coffee table against the wall smashing it into several pieces and knocking the glass top out and it crashed into millions of pieces. When the rant finally ended. Daisy stood breathing heavily in her demonic form. Analesia hugged her daughter and Daisy began crying,

"Mom."

She said as she finally hugged her Mother back. Spike and the others watched. He had thought after looking at picture in the book of demons that Daisy looked like her mother. It was scary how much they resembled each other in person. The group talked for another hour or so and explained to Daisy's mother about Connor. Analesia had picked up on Connor's scent.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Well there is is. Chapter 13. I hope you like the little twist I added.

**.::. Daisy's Outfit .::. ** http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=17600515


	14. Chapter 14

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Fourteen .::.**

The days went by. They had manage to fine and send Apep back to where he came from and Daisy had spent time reconnecting with her mother. Which in the end turned for the worst when her Mother all though knowing Daisy was powerful tried to stop her from going out on Patrols. It was a day before her mother and her got back on good terms.

On a inactive friday night the group went to Carita's and were talking and having a good time when Lorne came over and pushed Daisy from her seat. She automatically knew what that meant. Analesia looked at them curiously and said,

"where is she going?"

Lorne then said,

"Your talented daughter sings here when she's around. People actually paid me to get her to start singing when she comes."

She looked at him and said,

"Ah."

Daisy got onto the stage and began singing Emergency by Paramore,

"I think we have an emergency

I think we have an emergency

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong

Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?

So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong

Cause I won't stop holding on

This is an emergency

So are you listening?..."

She shook her hair back from her face as she held the mic in her hand. She met several eyes of the audience and closed them,

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

it's really not your fault

When no one cares to talk about it

[To talk about it]..."

She opened her eyes and looked at everyone from under the lids and sang louder with the beat,

"Cause I've seen love die

Way too many times

When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)

I've seen you cry

Way too many times

When you deserved to be alive (alive)..."

She continued with the lyrics as she hopped off the stage,

"So you give up every chance you get

Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency

I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,

but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?

So are you watching me?"

Moving her head to the beat as she sang she tossed her annoying hair again from her face so it would stay out of her mouth,

"Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

But it's really not your fault

When no one cares to talk about it

[to talk about it?]

Cause I've seen love die

Way too many times

When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)

I've seen you cry

Way too many times

When you deserved to be alive (alive)

Scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?

Cause I've seen love die

Way too many times

When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)

I've seen you cry

Way too many times

When you deserved to be alive (alive)..."

The group sat at the table listening. Connor watched her and as always never failed to notice that her hair looked like a blaze of wild fire when she threw it around. She hopped back on the stage and turned and tossed the mic to an awaiting Demon and then pushed Lorne out of her seat and sat back down,

"Your crowd is demanding."

She said to him as she took a sip of her drink. Lorne looked at her and said,

"You should bring in your guitar, and play."

Thats when her hand connected with the back off his head,

"Maybe not."

He said and walked away after seeing her eyes flash red in annoyance. Analesia looked at her and said,

"That wasn't necessary, sweetie."

Spike looked at her and said,

"No thats how she makes her points. or leave me the hell alone, bugger off, or shut up."

Gunn nodded and said,

"Yup if you piss her off its "hello incoming axe or knife". Then its time to move or say goodbye to whatever its going at."

"Could be worse lil bit here could always murder you."

Spike said. Gunn looked at him,

"True. But your precious angelic lil bit wouldn't hurt a fly."

He retaliated mimicking Spike's voice. Daisy growled,

"Oh drop it you guys sound like an old married couple."

She snapped and Connor laughed. She stood and left Connor followed behind her,

"Guess we're heading back."

He said, Angel nodded and said,

"Be careful."

Daisy's mother nodded in agreement,

"I take it she's always like that?"

Wesley nodded,

"Yes. She leaves so she doesn't hurt anyone. Throwing things at people usually is just to scare them. Although on occasion she misses her target and nearly hits someone. Don't worry if you ever become the target unintentionally. The only one never to get on her bad side is Angel, Spike Cordellia, Fred and Connor. Although Cordellia has been almost a target before."

When the group arrived back at the Hotel they found Connor and Daisy on the sofa asleep with Midnight on Connor's lap.

"I'm getting the Camera."

Cordellia said and hurried off and came back.

"So cute."

She said as she took a picture and made sure it turned out before she saved it and went to put the camera away.

Several weeks went by and now Cordellia was making Connor Endure a birthday. Daisy just kept telling him to deal with it that she had to endure it the month before. Fred, Gunn, and Wesley had all gotten him gift card for him to buy his own stuff. Cordellia had gotten him several CDs and a CD case as she had noticed cases were getting stacked quite high in his room. Angel had gotten him a leather jacket. As a joke Spike wrapped a box of Condoms.

Which caused several in the room to laugh but a glare from Connor. Daisy chunked the box at Spike's head and hissed at him,

"I think you bought these for you not Connor."

She said and Spike tossed him another package,

"It was a joke there is your real gift."

He said, Connor opened the box and found another gift card,

"Your way to hard to find anything for. Its for any store and money on there from both me and Analesia is on there. It was easier and I figured it was best instead of burying you in gift cards."

Daisy handed him a box. He opened it and held up the silver chain with a pendant, It was a celtic knot inside a circlearound the circle and going into the knots was written a message that he read,

"To see your world in a grain of sand, and a heaven in a wild flower. To hold infinity in the palm of your hand, An eternity in an hour."

He felt something on the back . Flipping it over it had both their names on it. He smiled and hugged her. She then said as she hugged him back,

"You see a world in a grain of sand as we are only a piece of something much greater. You see you heaven and safeguard in a wild flower, We each hold the infinity of our hearts in each others hands. So an eternity together to us would only seem like an hour."

Spike looked at her,

"Where did all that come from. Never knew you were so wise."

He said just as a frying pan from the kitchen came in and whacked him over the head,

"Shut up."

She said as Connor kissed her.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Well there it is. Chapter 14. I hope you like it. The poem is by William Blake. I loved it and after using it and thinking I came up with something to say to relate to it.

**.::. Daisy's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=8739646


	15. Chapter 15

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Fifteen .::.**

The rest of November passed and December came and went along with January and February. March rolled around and the weather was warming up. It was a weekend morning on Saturday and Cordellia decided it was time for a tourturous shopping trip. Daisy snuggled into Connor's chest and growled at the sunlight coming through the blinds.

"Trying to avoid the shopping trip?"

Connor asked her and she nodded,

"Yes. I do not like shopping. Well I do just not with Cordellia. Her shopping spree's should be illeagal."

She said and Connor chuckled as she sat up and blew her hair from her face,

"May as well get up and get ready or she'll drag me out of here by my ankles."

She said and rolled out of the bed and got up. Showering and dressing she brushed out her hair. Grabbing her bag she went to her Mom's room being it was a girls day. Opening the door she knocked on it and called out,

"Mom?"

Opening it all the way she walked in. To find her mother sill in bed. What made her do a double take and then close the door and back from the room made her want to screach and grab some brain bleach and a brillow pad to scrub her eyes and brain with, was the fact in her Mom's room in the bed was a obviously naked Spike and her Mother entangled in each other and the sheets. Going downstairs she asked,

"Do we have any bleach?"

Angel looked at her with a quirked eyebrow and Fred asked,

"Why do you need bleach?"

Daisy looked at them and said wanting to scream,

"Because. I need to scrub my eyes and brain free of what I just saw."

Angel's other eyebrow rose up and she said before they could ask,

"My Mom, in bed with Spike! Not the best site to see first thing in the morning. Its damn ovbious they've been all touchy feely."

Connor looked at her from his bowl of cereal then slid it to the side.

"That was TMI, Daisy."

He said and she snapped,

"Really Connor, was it? The actual image is far worse!"

Just then Spike came down dressed followed by Analesia.

"Don't even say anything to me."

She said as Spike was about to greet her good morning. He looked at her odd,

"What did I do?"

He asked and she said,

"You two must have been out cold if you didn't hear me knock on the door only a minute ago."

She said with crossed arms before turning and walking out the door. Cordellia watched her and said,

"Well thats a nice way for her to start a morning. She's gonna be moody the rest of the day."

Connor looked at Cordellia then followed Daisy. The shopping was canceled when Daisy wasn't back within the hour. Connor failed to come back too. Later that afternoon the group went out looking for the two teens. They finally spotted the two of them on the edge of a building sitting just staring at the sky and talking quietly.

Everyone took the fire escape to the top and caught wind of the conversation the two were having. Spike was on of the first to actually climb on the roof and announce the two weren't alone. Daisy turned and glared at him with her eyes flashing between green and red. Connor had stood and walked over to where the group was.

They figured something would start flying and she'd be pissed off to much to be calmed down. Spike looked at her,

"Lil Bit calm down lets talk this over."

She growled at him and said as her Mother came forward,

"Whats there to talk about? I mean this has probably been going on for awhile and you both just decided to hide it and not tell me."

Analesia came over and said,

"Sweet heart. It just -."

Daisy screamed and ran her hands through her hair,

"It what, it just happened? What do you get when you cross a bulldog and a shitz shu?"

Spike looked at her confused and she said angrily,

"Bull Shit! Now don't give me that it just happened or we were going to tell you earlier. Because I don't want to hear it!"

A pipe on the roof flew at Spike's face and he dodged it and Analesia said,

"Daisy Rose Mckendrick, Calm down and listen!"

Daisy just got in her face and said,

"No I won't! I imagine all you'll say is lies."

Everyone watched as she backed away and jumped off the edge of the building, Analesia screamed. They all rushed to the edge and seen her landing on the ground her wings dissappearing before she ran off.

The group searched Connor, Angel, and Spike searched for her trying to pick up her scent but couldn't find it. Finally when the sun was about to rise they returned home. Daisy didn't come back. That night they searched again. When they returned to the Hyperion they found Daisy curled up on the couch asleep.

Analesia went over quickly and stroked her Daughters hair from her face. The rest sighed in relief, glad she was back. It seemed she had cooled off and decided to run so she could think and have space. When Daisy woke up she ignored her Mother and Spike for a few hours before she cornered them and demanded the truth.

They told her it had been going on for about two monthes and they were trying to decide how to tell her. They others in the next room were listening in. Lorne had stopped by around the time the cornering had been done and said,

"She doesn't really trust her Mother. She thinks she faked her death and left her when she was little. She hides what she thinks well though. They way she is I'm surprised it never was said, Although the way she gets angered so easily with Analesia its no surprise that, thats what she thinks."

Several weeks passed and Spike, Analesia, and Daisy finally stopped walking on egg shells, and sorted everything out but that didn't stop Daisy from smacking Spike upside the head and screaming at her Mother one last time.

The next few weeks went by rather somberly. Daisy still fuming inside at her Mother and Spike kept bite on her tongue and tried to be civil. Of course if someone got on her nerves in even the slightest of way, she would snap. Get angry, throw something and say some colorful words then lock herself in her room. Till Connor got her to come out. Which usually was a solid hour of standing at the door talking to said door.

This time however, Angel took his spot and said,

"I'll handle this."

Wesley looked at him and said,

"Let me guess because you have expertiese in the field of brooding teenagers."

Connor simply tossed a pillow at Wesley's head and Gunn smirked. Angel went up and broke the lock to Daisy's door and walked in. He found her sitting in the middle of her bed drawing in her sketchbook.

She didn't look up till Angel sat on the end of her bed and she felt him staring at her,

"Take a picture, it lasts longer."

She said looking at him before she went back to drawing. Angel sighed took the sketchbook away and said,

"Daisy, I know this is normally how you handle your fuming but you need to really get it out."

She looked at him with a glare and he continued,

"We know why your so angry with your mother. Why don't you believe that she came back from the in between?"

Daisy simply stood from her bed,

"Why ask a question, you already know the answer to?"

She asked as she idly stacked CD cases. Angel watched her and said,

"Because hearing it from you would be better than me just assuming what I was told."

She looked at him,

"So you want to hear it from me? Alright lets see, where to begin. Oh yes, I hate my mother because I believe what she has told me is a lie. I don't believe she took nearly my entire life to get back from the in between. I don't believe my Father killed her. I believe he attacked she ran and left me with the bastard to have a life of hell on earth. I believe that she only came back cause of a guilty concience. That she wanted to be a part of my life that she doesn't deserve! She abandoned me and left me to be pushed around and beaten by the man I called my Dad!"

She said her voice rising with every sentence she spoke till she was nearly screaming,

"Thats what I think. I came here and slowly the memories began to fade. I felt safe and no longer had to recall horrible beatings to remember what I could and couldn't do and what would happen if I got into trouble for some stupid reason. Then she came back and everything came flooding back. Then when I seen her and Spike, who has become the loving father figure to me that I never got to have, I felt like everything was going to come back that he was going to become just like him, and I'd loose every piece of Happiness that I've had. Cause its always the same. I get something good. I become happy and then its taken away from me."

At this point she was starting to cry and those who were downstairs listening were quiet. so quiet a pin could be heard if it dropped. Spike however was already up the stairs and walking into the room by the time everyone else looked at each other.

Daisy slid down the wall of her room and sobbed as Spike came in and kneeled down in front of her,

"Little Bit, Lil' Bit look at me... Don't ever think that for a second. It took your mother a long time to get back and she wouldn't have come back if she didn't care for you. She loves you. I will never become that bastard that you had to call your Father. I'd never hurt you. I don't think I could even if I was back to my souless self. Everyone here cares for you deeply. Tempermental and all, Even when you throw sharp objects at them that could easily remove an extremity."

He said as he stared at her directly in the eyes,

"Daisy, When I first seen you, when you were in that hospital bed. You were so fragile. like even the smallest of touch would break you like a piece of thin glass. Something in me clicked and I knew I had to protect you. I didn't even have to think about it when they said they'd be putting you in a home with strangers. I just blurted out I would take you. Ever since you came here I've thought of you as my little girl."

He looked at her and continued,

"I thought of you that way before you even woke up and put that gigantic teddy bear in a death grip. That would knock out the average person in mere seconds. When you and Connor got together I was about ready to tear him apart because I didn't want him to hurt you. Of course, I'm sure everyone here including Connor know's your as leathal as a Pit Viper, when need be. So that makes me worry a little less but I can't stop worrying about you. What kind of father figure would I be if I stopped worrying about your feelings?"

She gave a small smile and hugged him in a death grip.

"You know when you first called me little bit I thought you were gonna eat me after I found out you were a vampire."

She said and Angel began laughing, Daisy then pulled away from him and went to go find her Mother. She found her mother and hugged her,

"I'm sorry."

She said and Analesia hugged her back,

"Its ok. I know where your coming from on the whole matter. I fully expected it when I finally got through from the in between."

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Chapter 15 is finally up. I hope you like it. I thought the scene where Daisy just starts ranting and then the touching scene with Spike was necassary for the story.

**.::. Daisy's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=10424521


	16. Chapter 16

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Sixteen .::.**

Weeks went by and Daisy and her Mother had been on good terms except for the random "go change, your not wearing that" argument that Spike always seemed to start and her mother got pulled into. Daisy of course simply would throw something at them and then ignore them.

Connor's and Daisy's relationship as it had been since she came into the picture and when they finally got together had been going strong. On occasion one of the gang would walk into a random room and find Connor and Daisy making out. Normally it was Spike or Angel and the two were determined on the thought the two teens did it just to bug them when either of them were about to come in a room.

Angel always tried to look anywhere but his Son making out with Daisy and Spike always told them to break it up and to come up for air before they suffocated.

Daisy always just tossed something at Spike which could now come from another room that she was obviously far away from as she was now summoning weapons from the weapontry cabinet and having them chase Spike around the room to keep him occupied with something else from telling them to break it up.

It was obvious to all her powers were growing stronger. Gunn was convinced if she turned on them they wouldn't be able to stop her. Spike and Connor always ended up yelling at him for suggesting that about Daisy,

It seemed as if the time was in fast forward because it seemed to Daisy everytime she would turn around a new month would be starting. Whe she had always been so use to the days dragging by thinking if she would live to see another day.

It was a warm night in Mid April and Daisy was sitting in the middle of Connor's bed looking through a book trying to find the vampire her and Connor had, had a run in with. He came out of the bathroom from showering from being thrown in the dumpster. The cuts on his face gone and the ones on his arm healing.

"Anything?"

he asked as he plopped down on the bed behind her and looked at ther book over her shoulder.

"No nothing."

She said as she turned and looked at him,

"Its like there is no record of him. I can't even find a mention of one that has his characteristics."

Connor sighed and said,

"Well we'll just have to get another book do more reading and tell the others."

She tossed the book to the side and said Now standing,

"Conner, I hate to break it to you but in the hour you were in the shower cleaning out that cut you refused to let me help you with and then showering. I went through every book on vampires We have. I'll do a sketch of him and let the others see if anyone reconizes him or have read something on him."

Connor stood and moved behind her, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek,

"We'll tell them when they get back from Patrolling. Don't let the fact that you can't find anything get to you. I know you get frusterated when you fail to find something."

She smiled and said as she kissed him,

"You know me well."

He chuckled and kissed her back,

"I'm suppose to."

Daisy tossed the book to the floor and the kiss grew more passionate and became as it usually did to a make out session. she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. Pushing on him he fell backwards onto the bed but he pulled her down with him and she began laughing.

Connor moved and leaned on his arm beside her and looked at her. Smiling the two looked at each other and slowly Connor moved down and kissed her. She kissed him back as he place a hand on her waist. He moved to where her was leaning over her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Daisy moved her fingers and entangled them in Connor's hair. He pulled away and looked at her and she returned the look before Connor moved his head back down and the kiss continued.

It wasn't long before Clothes strewn the bedroom floor around the bed and the two laid in bed, cuddled together under the blanket. When they heard toe others get back from patrol they got up and got dressed and went downstairs. Daisy before she headed down grabbed her sketchbook and began sketching the vampire as she walked down. Tearing it out of her book she showed it to Angel and Spike as Connor was explaining.

"Daisy don't you just have to rip out a feather lick it and throw it to kill anything demonic?"

Gunn asked, She glared at him and said,

"It didn't work. He wasn't even effected by it. Connor and I already went through all the books. We couldn't find anything. Enjoy looking but I doubt you'd find anything either."

Angel and Spike studied the picture and Angel asked,

"Did he say anything mention a name or alias?"

Daisy looked at him and said slightly annoyed,

"No he was to busy throwing Connor in the damn dumpster across the Alley and then laughing at my feeble attempt to kill him. I would have chased after him but I was more focused on Connor and making sure he was ok. Chasing that jack-ass wasn't my main priority. If he said a name I didn't catch it. He didn't really even say much when he attacked or during the battle."

The next few hours were spent re-looking for anything on the vampire. Nothing came up till Cordellia had a vision of an attack. The group left immeadiately and went to the location the attack was happening at. When they arrived. The Vampire was draining draining the blood from a teenage girl, and who they assumed was her boyfriend or someone who tried to help laid in the middle of the alley dead with an obviously snapped neck.

The group immeadiatly ran in and confronted the Vampire. He turned and looked at them and spotted Daisy and Connor and said,

"Not you two again."

Daisy growled and gripped her stake tighter,

"Yes its us once again. You better hope your immune to stakes as you were to my venom."

She said, He smirked and several more vampires stepped out from the shadows,

"Oh, boy."

Cordellia said and the fight errupted. Daisy was fighting with a vampire. Raising her stake she went to stake him in the heart when she was grabbed from behind. Growling she hit him with her elbow in the stomach when he didn't let go she stomped on his foot just as a sharp prick hit her neck fighting against vampire she fell limp with one last but weak hit and he dropped her to the ground and Wesley staked him. They managed to take out all the vampires even the one that had been vunerable to Daisy's venom. Angel and Spike had killed him by setting him on fire.

"DAISY!"

Connor said and ran over to where where she laid. The others noticed and went over. Angel spotted the emptied syringe on the ground breaking it he sniffed it and handed it to Spike,

"Sedative."

He said,

"Why take only Daisy out though?"

Fred asked and Wesley said in returned,

"Because she was the biggest threat. I believe that Vampire may have only been immune to her attack one time only. Get some of his ashes and I'll examine them."

He said as Connor picked Daisy up and ran across building roof tops back to the Hyperion. She finally woke back up and was groggy for several hours after the others got back. When she finally came to her full senses she yawned,

"I hate drugs."

She said and Spike watched her,

"That was close to, to much your gonna be sleepy."

She glared at him from her spot on the couch where she was curled up against Connor,

"No shit, Sherlock."

She said and laid her head against Connor's chest. Just then Gunn came downstairs and said,

"You know. I went to get that book that Connor told me they left up there earlier when they were doing research, and when I was walking back out I found these..."

He held out his hand that he was holding a pair of neon green and black panties that had back skulls and crossbones on them by the band,

"Connor I don't think these are yours."

Daisy looked up and her eyes widened and snatched them from him and said,

"Why did you pick random underwear off of Connor's floor that were not his? You perverted man."

and walked off saying,

"I thought I forgot something."

She then muttered as she went upstairs. Connor shook his head lightly at her and then seen an Angry Spike glaring at him and Angel who gave him a look that said,

"We're going to have a little chat."

He stood and went to the Office and Spike followed him and said,

"You took advantage of my Lil Bit!"

Connor glared at him and shot back,

"I didn't take advantage of her. Why would I do that?"

Spike glared at him and Angel said,

"Spike calm down, and get out. Me and Connor are gonna talk."

Spike pointed at him,

"I'll go find out what happened from Daisy. I swear if you hurt her. I will kill you."

He then left and Connor looked at his Father and Angel looked at him and said,

"Well either Daisy's undergarments walked into your room or Gunn found embarrassing evidence. I'm not angry Guess its kind of late for the talk though."

Connor just looked at his Dad and was about to talked when they heard a loud thump and some tumbling. Walking out they found Spike laying on the ground. Looking up the steps they found a Glaring red eyed Daisy.

Spike slowly got up and said,

"She threw me down the stairs."

Angel nodded,

"Yeah, Spike we can see that. I think that means stay out of her private business."

Gunn replied shaking his head. Connor watched Daisy who turned and retreated into her room. Connor walked up the stairs and heard music coming from her room. It had to be loud to be coming through a closed door and walls. Walking in he seen her towel drying her hair and in her Pajama shorts and a tank top. He turned her music down some and she looked up at him and smiled lightly and said,

"Sorry, I was just trying to drowned out Spike and his stupid damn ranting."

He sat down next to her and said,

"I know, he's pretty annoying. He's saying, I took advantage of you."

She looked at him and said,

"I imagine he thinks differently now."

Connor laughed and said,

"Yeah, I imagine so."

She growled and fell back on her bed and said,

"I don't know why he has to be so damn over protective. Sure he's like a father to me but, jeesh give it a rest."

Connor looked at her and said,

"I'm sure he'll calm down sooner or later."

She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment and when Connor looked at her she was asleep. Tossing a blanket over her he turned her stereo off and left the room. Spike was about to go back in and Connor stopped him,

"She's sleeping. Leave her alone Spike. She's already pissed off enough."

The next afternoon the group had to meet a potential client at a fancy restraunt. Daisy had spent most of the day digging through her Closet. Connor watched her in ammusement as Clothes flew across the room, Once in awhile a pair of shorts or jeans or a top smacking him in the face.

She finally found something and got dressed. When the left and finally arrived at the Restaraunt they were seated with a man in his late twenties. He greeted Angel and Angel introduced the Gang to the man.

When they began talking business over the meal the man said,

"A demon has been stalking my sister. I do not know why neither does she. The last time the demon got extremely close and my sister was put in the hospital. There is a description of the demon in there. Not drawn but a very detail written description. He handed a file folder to Angel that had pictures of a female covered in claw marks and bruises as well as the description. Daisy took it from Angel before he had a chance to read it and she began reading it with Connor also reading over her shoulder..

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Chapter 16 is finally up. I hope you like it.

**.::. Daisy's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=17558420


	17. Chapter 17

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Seventeen .::.**

The group took the case and looked into it. Doing some research Daisy followed the description of the demon while she looked at pictures in the demon books. Several hours after searching Cordellia said,

"I got something, This fits the description."

Spike looked at her,

"What is it then?"

She looked at them all and said,

"The Chupacabra."

Daisy looked at her and said,

"The Chupacabra? Its a goat sucker why would it attack a human?"

"We dont have many goats in L.A, Dais."

Connor pointed out she looked at him and said,

"I know, Connor, but, why would it be here?"

"No idea but we're gonna take care of it."

Gunn said, Daisy looked at him and said,

"I think we need research on this thing as this book only gives basic knowledge, and nothing else."

She looked at the picture,

"Creepy."

She said with weirded out tone. Connor looked at it and said,

"Yeah, Very creepy. But. I've seen worse."

Daisy went and grabbed her laptop and came back with it and began doing research on the Chupacabra. Sighing,

"There is nothing here. Nor in our books. How do we kill it?"

"Shoot it, Burn it?"

Wesley said with a question in his tone, Daisy shut her computer and banged her head on Connor's shoulder,

"How about we do that and shiscabob it for a good meassure?"

She asked and stood, putting her computer away she went up to her room and came back down,

"I knew there was a good reason I bought this."

She said holding up a small stick,

"Its a stick."

Spike said looking at her like she lost her mind. Daisy sighed and hit two spots on the sides and it instantly sprung out with a large sharp silver blade on the end,

"Ok its more than a stick..... Daisy why did you buy that?"

She shrugged,

"I don't know I just felt the need to."

Daisy said and laid it on the counter. Connor laughed as Spike looked at her oddly,

"You are strange Daisy."

She simply shrugged at Wesley's comment and began thinking.

Several days went by of tracking as dead bodies began turning up and finally the group found the culprit. The Chupacabra. Spike, Gunn, and Analesia were in the alley fighting it. When they finally destroyed it with gasoline and fire they called the others and then met back at the Hotel. When the group arrived the man was sittin on the round couch with apparently his sister. He thanked them and handed over the money.

When they left the group went to the living room and sat down to rest and talk.

Cases came around regularly over the next month, the team would take care of them and it would be case closed till another one came in. The end of May came and Daisy was on her room getting dressed for the day when she looked at her nightmare before christmas callendar. She went over, flipped it back to April looked at the date that was circled in black then counted the days till the days date. Frowning she recounted and realized she was four days late. She hadn't thought anything off it cause she had been cranky the past few days and figured it was her PMSing.

Tracking down her mother sorting through some files with Cordellia, she said,

"Mom can I talk to you."

She seen Cordellia about to leave and said,

"Stick around. its just girl talk."

Shrugging Cordellia went back to filing as Analesia looked at her daughter,

"What is it?"

She asked, Daisy looked at her,

"I'm four days late on my period. I'm always on track, I just realized I'm late when I looked at my callendar earlier."

Cordellia looked up and at her from the filing Cabinet and Analesia set aside the papers she was placing in an envelope.

"Are you sure you didn't miss count?"

She asked and Daisy crossed her arms and gave her a look that said,

'I know you didn't just ask me that.'

Analesia looked at her daughter a bit worried and Cordellia rubbed her forehead as a vision came to her, Blinking a few times after the vision passed she looked at Daisy and said,

"Well you and Connor did get a bit frisky."

Daisy looked at Cordellia and her eyes widened. She didn't even scream what she wanted to. She just walked from the room and Analesia looked at Cordellia,

"What was in your vision?"

Cordellia looked at her and said,

"I only said what I think, nothing to do with my vison. I couldn't really see it was fuzzy."

After grabbing a granolla bar and a bottle of water Daisy left and came back an hour later. She walked up to her room closed the door and went to the bathroom closing and locking the door she tossed the plastic bag from the store onto the sink counter and pulled the small box from the bag. Reading the back of it she opened it and removed the Contents. Doing what the instructions said she set her watch and began waiting as she paced the bathroom.

When her watch beeped she looked at stick and paled as she held it in her hands. Sinking to the floor still clutching the test in her hand she heard someone outside her bathroom door,

"What?"

She asked, She then heard her mother reply,

"Open the door."

She shut her eyes unlocked the door and her mother came in. Analesia knelt beside her daughter, She spotted the test in her daughter's hand and asked,

"What did it say?"

Daisy looked at her mother and said,

"Its positive. I'm pregnant. How the fuck am I suppose to tell Connor? He's going to hate me. Spike will probably try to kill him and you probably hate me too."

She began crying and Analesia sat on the floor and pulled Daisy in a hug,

"No, I don't hate you. Things like this happen. Same thing happened to me with you. We weren't expecting you but we accepted you none the less. I did more over your father."

She said,

"But I will never hate you for something like this. Its not a petty mistake but it can't be changed. You just have to tell Connor. I'll handle Spike, We all know he's taken on the fartherly role to you and is far to over protective."

Daisy nodded and sighed, drying the tears from her face she stood and washed her face and fixed her make up before she set off to find Connor. She found him sparring with Angel in the training room. Leaning against the wall she watched them till they stopped for a break. Connor smiled and went over to her,

"Hey."

She smiled at him,

"Hey, yourself. Can I talk to you for a moment."

He nodded and she looked at Angel,

"Alone."

Angel left the room for them to talk and she sighed and cracked her knuckles. Connor watched her he knew that stature. She only cracked her knuckles when she was nervous.

"Whats the matter."

He asked concerned and she looked at him, her eyes glistening. Connor was really concerned now. She sighed and said,

"Your gonna hate me. I just know you are."

He cocked an eyebrow,

"Why would I hate you?"

he asked her and he seen her glistening eyes shed a few tears. She looked at the floor and said as he used his hand to tilt her chin to where she was looking at him,

"I'm pregnant."

She said with a sob and he looked shocked,

"You're....Pregnant?"

He asked and she nodded. He looked at her and she said,

"Yes, You hate me now. I know you do."

He hugged her as she began crying and said,

"Daisy, I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you even if you took my head off and decided to use it for a baseball..."

She looked at him and cracked a small smile. He smiled back and asked,

"How long?"

She sighed and responded,

"I don't know exactly but we both know the time spand between then and now. It happened somewhere in there. I wouldn't even have guess the possibility if I hadn't looked at my calendar and seen I was 4 days late and just PMSing then when I talked to my mom Cordellia brought up the fact that she knew because of Gunn finding my underwear in your room.... It kinda dawned on me and I freaked out and did a test."

He looked at her as she began rambling. Smiling at her he said,

"So thats where you ran off to then went into bathroom hiding for."

She nodded and sighed,

"Yeah. I'd probably still be in bathroom hiding if it wasn't for my Mum. I was scared you hate me and not want this."

She then looked at him worried,

"You want this don't you?"

Connor looked at her and kissed her forehead,

"Kinda still processing it all but don't worry, I will never hate you or leave you. I didn't expect this. I won't deny it. I'm a bit worried about how I'll turn out as a father."

He confessed she sighed and nodded,

"Well make that two of us because I am freaked out how I will be as a mother."

The stood in silence for a moment before Spike came bursting in the door and advanced on Connor in anger. Daisy glared at Spike and when Spike launched at Connor she used her ability and threw him across the room. The wall cracked and Spike hit the floor.

Angel came rushing in along with Analesia and the others. Them not knowing what Spike was going on about when he said that he was gonna kill him. Except for Cordellia who guessed at it and Analesia who knew.

"Spike what the hell?"

Angel said as he went over to Connor. Spike went to get up and move but hit a solid object. Looking confused he touched in front of him then the sides when he tried to go around and found two other invisible solid object.

"I'm in a bloody box."

Daisy glared at him and the box got smaller.

"Daisy, let me out of this damn box."

She shook her head and Angel asked,

"Why'd you go after Connor?"

Spike glared at Angel,

"Your son knocked her up, is why I went after him."

Angel turned and looked at Connor and Daisy. Connor was hugging Daisy as she glared at Spike.

"Thats nice, tell the whole room why don't you."

She said angrily at him. When Spike finally calmed down Daisy removed the box-like barricade and Spike sighed and said,

"Finally box free. I was feeling kind of claustraphobic and cramped."

He glared at Connor as he passed and said,

"I swear if you hurt her or leave her and the baby, you will wish you'd never been born."

He then left the room and Angel looked at them,

"Pregnant?"

Connor nodded and Daisy said,

"Yes. Go ahead and wrap your head around it."

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Chapter 17 is finally up. I hope you like it. So what do you think of it. Please Review.

**.::. Daisy's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=18009182


	18. Chapter 18

**.::. Concrete Angel .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **Connor and Angel have resolved everything between them yet still step on the occasional rocky path. When Connor meets a girl he can't help but feel attracted to her. But her life is far from perfect. What happens when the Fang Gang discover she lives a life of hell on earth.

**.::. Pairing .::. **Connor/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::.** I own nothing in Angel although I wished I owned a copy of Spike, Angel and Connor *drools*. However I do own the original character. Daisy McKendrick.

**.::. Chapter Eighteen .::.**

Daisy was sitting on the stool in the kitchen talking to Cordellia over a cup of coffee and a jar of pickles, when Connor Spike and Angel came in. Spike grabbed a thing of blood from the fridge and leaned against the counter as he waited for it to heat up in the microwave.

Connor sat next to Daisy and she kissed him. Spike simply rolled his eyes at the two and Connor said,

"Thats one way to wake someone up."

Cordellia looked at him and said,

"What? Pickle Breath?"

Connor nodded and Daisy laughed. Spike looked at her,

"Lil' Bit, you hate pickles."

She looked at him,

"No I don't."

She responded and Fred came in,

"Weird food cravings. Next she'll probably be adding ice cream to the mix or making some oddball sandwhich."

Daisy looked at her,

"Thats a reason to hate female hormones they make you eat weird stuff."

She said as she ate another pickle and pushed the jar aside after closing it. Analesia came in and said,

"I ate hot sauce mixed with chocolate pudding on peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches when I was carrying Daisy around. So don't wrinkle your nose at the pickles it might get odder."

She grabbed a cup of coffee as well and sat next to Spike. Angel was reading the paper as Wesley came in.

"We got a case. Some guys, dead girlfriend is following him around."

He said as Daisy looked at him,

"He must have done something. Or she wants something."

She said and Wesley looked at her.

"You wanna help me look up spells to pass her over? I know you already semi argued about not being able to patrol."

Daisy looked at him,

"No I was going on about how boring it would be. I settled on not patrolling by myself."

She said and then nodded,

"Yeah. I'll get right on it."

He nodded in thanks and then Gunn said,

"You know what got me thinking. Daisy's half demon and Connor's Human but the son of two vampires with vampire abilities. Am I the only one thinking this Baby's gonna be a handful. I mean none of us are not going to know what to expect."

Daisy glared at him,

"I've thought about it. But I'm only half Demon so the powers if she or he has any will even out with the human..... If you call my baby evil like you've done me several times I swear you will wish you never been born cause I will cut your head off and mount it on the wall."

She said venom clear in her tone. Spike chuckled,

"You tell him lil bit."

He said with a smile as Gunn slowly stepped from where he stood in arms reach next to her. Angel looked at him,

"Scared of her or the hormones Gunn?"

He glared at Angel who was laughing,

"Both."

He said honestly. Connor chuckled and him and Daisy left the room. Daisy to start research and Connor helping her. The two sat down on the couch in the living room with a pile of books and began reading.

"Find anything yet?"

Connor asked an hour into research. When Daisy didn't answer he looked up,

"Daisy?"

he asked, then realizing she was a sleep. He pulled the book from her grasp and set it on the table and tossed the blanket from the back of the couch down over her. Connor kept doing research at about luch time Angel came in,

"Find anything?"

he asked. Connor looked at his dad and shook his head,

"No. I haven't Daisy fell asleep about an hour or so into reading. She's been out ever since."

He said and Angel nodded and looked over at Daisy and then picked up a book and began looking through it as Wesley came in to check to see how research was going. He spotted Daisy and said,

"I see the tope researcher in this place decided to take a nap."

Connor chuckled,

"She'll wake up soon. She's been out for a few hours."

Then as if on cue Daisy stirred and sat up and looked around groggily just as Cordellia called everyone for lunch. Everyone grabbed a sandwhich and sat down and ate. Daisy reading through a book as she did,

"Will this work?"

She asked Wesley as she handed him the book, He nodded and said,

"Perfect."

He slid a clean napkin in the book and closed it and set it aside for later. The group ate over idle conversation. After lunch was over Daisy went up to her room to do put away her clothes. Fred followed her and sat on her bed and asked,

"Have you thought about what the baby might be?"

Daisy hung one of her shirts up and shrugged,

"No. Not really. but I have some odd feeling it'll be a girl."

Fred smiled and said,

"You and Connor will be great parents,"

Daisy looked at her and said,

"Doesn't ease my worry any. I'm afraid I'll turn out and do something like my Father did. Connor's the same he's scared he'll become like Holtz. No matter what we tell each other we can't ease that worry."

The two talked for awhile as Daisy finished putting up her clothes. She looked at one of her favorite outfits and pouted,

"I'm not gonna be a happy camper when I can't fit into my clothes."

Fred laughed and said,

"But think the little buddle will be worth it."

Daisy nodded and said,

"Won't make me miss my flat stomach any less."

The two went out and found the others working on the spell that would cross the spirit of the guys girlfriend over. She sat down next to Connor and watched him writing something down on paper as Wesley told him what to write.

"So what are you gonna do? A seance type of thing?"

She asked. Cordellia nodded,

"Yes. Hope it works. That guy acts like hes at wits end."

Spike looked at her and said,

"Well I would be too if I had a ghost of an old girlfriend following me around."

Daisy snorted and said,

"Which would be Drusilla, The nutcase, right?"

Spike had told her alot about his past Drusilla being part of it. He had showed her a picture from a book. The woman was really very pretty but it was obvious she was mental.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Chapter 18 is finally up. I hope you like it. So what do you think of it. Please Review.

**.::. Daisy's Outfit .::.** http://wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=8111096


End file.
